


Миха

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Artists, Drama, Family Drama, First Love, Friendship, Gen, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Подросток из неблагополучной семьи узнает, что его мать смертельно больна. Отец-алкоголик давно пропил печень, совесть и даже портфель с фломастерами. Надеяться вроде бы не на кого, но добрые люди появляются в жизни Михи один за другим, вот только помощь их ни к чему, когда самого дорогого человека уже нет в живых. По отголоскам чужих разговоров он понимает, что в его семье было много секретов, и тот, кого он считал подлецом, просто хранил их.





	Миха

**Author's Note:**

> Скетч главного героя от Kancler - https://pp.userapi.com/c852128/v852128664/78a2f/TxYyaqb7Lag.jpg

Вместо портфеля у Михи с восьмого класса был мешок из торгового центра. История с ним вышла печальная, и домой в тот день Миха возвращался зареванный, со смачным синяком, заплывающим на глаз, но мешок с тех пор носил с гордостью, подчеркивая независимое положение.  
Портфель пропил отец. Внутри был пенал с дорогими фломастерами — Михино сокровище — и пятьдесят рублей, отложенных до пятницы, когда можно было сбегать на рынок и купить яблок.  
С мешком, в дырявых кедах, нестиранных джинсах, тоненькой осенней куртке Миха смотрелся как ходячая модель «до» из любой рекламы. Он мог быть «До лечения по методу Незнанского», или «До покупки витаминного комплекса Супер-Плюс», или «До посещения студии красоты Блеск», или даже «До колонии строгого режима». Сильный ветер путал густые волосы Михи, отстриженные три месяца назад в дешевой парикмахерской. Миха ходил туда каждый год перед Первым сентября, по скидке, соблюдая ритуал, заведенный мамой. Хоть она больше не водила его за руку в ужасную обитель ножниц и бритв, но острое чувство защищенности от ее прошлых визитов все равно оставалось. В кресле у цирюльника Миха чувствовал себя лучше, чем в собственной постели, потому что это кресло символизировало собой начало учебного года, когда после круглосуточного наблюдения за спившимся отцом Миха попадал в рай библиотеки, учебников, дополнительных лабораторных работ и научных кружков.  
Поздняя осень всегда превращала Миху в отшельника. Его зимние куртки не переживали сезон, потому что уже к декабрю батя тащил их на свал и после не возвращался целую неделю. Мать ревела, обещала развестись, да только разведены они были уже давно, и Миха знал, что жить негде — только в батиной квартире. Потому, покричав, мать оставалась на месте из года в год.  
Миха брел под серыми деревьями, сквозь пыльные дворики, в ненавистный колледж, пришедший на смену любимой школе. Его определила сюда мама, а против ее слова он не мог пойти с детства. Каким-то чудом она знала, что хорошо, а что — плохо, хотя Миха сам не знал этого никогда — не различал. Она говорила, что дергать Тоню за косу — плохо, а подарить ей шоколадку на День рождения — хорошо. Она подсказала, как урезонить Стасика из 2«Б», и, хотя Стасик продолжал мутузить Миху до шестого класса, ощущение правильного поступка осталось.  
Мама была его феей, но с колледжем прогадала. Или Миха был слишком большим везунчиком, потому что попал в группу к Ерофееву, а Ерофеев оказался сыном мэра.  
Провожая взглядом бездомную дворнягу, беспокойно семенившую к хлебному ларьку за сухарями, Миха вспомнил, как в «девятой» удивились, когда узнали, что «их» Ерофеев — это «тот самый» Ерофеев. Миха сидел за задним столом и сверлил сынка мэра мрачным взглядом — не из злости, просто потому что настал еще один день его неудавшейся жизни.  
— Да я уж получше этого заморыша! — крикнул Ерофеев на всю аудиторию. Взгляды одногруппников устремились к Михе. — Не поймешь, то ли наркоман, то ли псих. Хоть бы голову отмыл!  
Дальше дело было решенным. В «девятой» согласились, что Миха — наркоман-шизофреник, держались от него на расстоянии и старались не вступать в контакт. Даже ручки запасные от него не принимали. Ерофеев возглавлял бойкот, и всё бы ничего, к одиночеству Миха привык с детства, да только «девятая» стала подставлять его перед преподавателями. Рассказывала, когда он врал про свои болезни, отказывалась поделиться лекциями из пропущенных. Мелочи, огрызки, но скопом они превращали и без того непростую жизнь Михи в настоящий ад.  
Особенно завертелось в последние недели. Мать вечно просила подменить на кухне — состряпать то борщ, то котлеты. Сама пропадала в больнице, сдавала анализы, ходила по врачам. Миха волновался первое время, но у матушки вечно в голове сидели мысли про болезнь, так что всерьез в ее опасения он уже не верил. Тратил силы на возню с едой, мысленно проклиная отца, и ждал, когда она угомонится. Даже слово в интернете нашел и сообщил ей, что она — типичный ипохондрик. Мама улыбнулась тепло, оставив его безоружным, и потрепала по голове:  
— Ой, ёжик, тебе стричься пора.  
— Потом, мам, ладно? — попросился Миха, и она не стала настаивать.  
Вывеска колледжа посерела за долгие годы, прошедшие со дня основания. Миха окинул ее мрачным взглядом и пошел внутрь. Хорошим в колледже было только то, что не надо было носить «сменку». В школе, если батя ухитрялся кому-нибудь втюхать Михины парадные туфли, приходилось тяжко — попробуй, объясни, что переобуться можешь только в старые тапочки. Теперь эта проблема отошла в прошлое, потому что за «сменкой» следила подслеповатая бабушка, которой вечно не было на посту, и даже преподаватели колледжа переобуваться отказывались.  
Первой парой был английский — руководство настаивало, что профильный предмет нужно изучать пораньше. Миха ранним утром плохо соображал, так что успеваемость его тащилась в конце списка, подкрепляя предположения «девятой» о психических отклонениях. С точки зрения Михи, дело обстояло совсем иначе, потому что осенью он допоздна возился с отцом, который заявлялся в десять, а то и в одиннадцать, после шумел, мог обмочиться или больно ударить, и затихал только к двум-трем часам. Мать порывалась взять эту постыдную обязанность на себя, но Миха, как поступил в колледж, отказывал ей в этом. Она работала, чтоб прокормить их троих, а Миха ухаживал за батей, как мог.  
Преподавателем английского у «девятой» была заведующая учебной частью. За пятьдесят ей еще не перевалило, но она держалась так сухо и строго, что Миха предполагал, они не заметят, когда перевалит. Она как будто застыла в крошечном промежутке времени «до девяностых», когда дорогую косметику достать уже было можно, а вести себя «не подобающе» и пускаться во все тяжкие — еще нет. Миха ею восхищался и побаивался ее, потому что она требовала хорошо работать, а он с утра мог только разглядывать ее отглаженные рубашки и красивые прически.  
— Ерофеев, кого сегодня нет? — спросила Антонина Степановна, изящно поправив очки.  
— Шварцмана, — без промедления прогудел Ерофеев, даже не попытавшись обернуться на галерку.  
— Я здесь, — крикнул Миха.  
— Езжал бы в свой Дойчлэнд, — отозвался Ерофеев, и «девятая» покорно расхохоталась.  
— Шварцман, раз вы все-таки здесь, — нахмурилась Антонина Степановна, которая не любила шум, — извольте объяснить, где ваша домашняя работа от шестнадцатого ноября сего года?  
В голове Михи мелькнула шутка, связанная с архаизмами, которые вечно лепила, к месту и не к месту, Антонина Степановна, но он не мог позволить себе произнести ее вслух, потому что уважал завуча и считал, что она справедливо корит его за несданную работу.  
— Мне там не очень понятно задание, — тихо сказал он.  
— Напоминаю, Шварцман, что каждый учащийся этого славного заведения может обратиться ко мне за дополнительным занятием, если не чувствует в себе достаточно сил для выполнения текущей работы, — монотонно пробубнила Антонина Степановна, строго глядя на Миху — тот уперся взглядом в дырки на кедах. — Вы, Шварцман, чувствуете в себе достаточно сил?  
Миха понял, что на него снова смотрит вся группа, и нашел в себе силы только на один подвиг — безразлично пожал плечами.  
— Замечательно, Шварцман, — ледяным тоном подвела итог Антонина Степановна, и Миха в очередной раз почувствовал на себе аккуратный крест, выведенный изящной ручкой красными чернилами. Больше она не обращалась к нему на протяжении двух часов, а он с тоской следил за тем, как отвечают одногруппники на смешные вопросы, как обсуждают политику и точки зрения знаменитостей по вопросам сохранения Европейского Союза. Пару раз он даже думал, что наберется смелости поднять руку, но пальцы казались свинцовыми и тянули руку вниз, так что он дождался звонка и вышел вслед за остальными.  
На перерыве зазвенел телефон. Он был очень старый и работал скорее из вредности, чем от наличия настоящих исправных деталек, но Миха любил его, потому что его покупала мама. Телефон был у них для экстренных случаев, и отвечать на вызов следовало сразу, поэтому Миха отправился в туалет, где ему никто не мог помешать, заперся в кабинке, а потом принял вызов.  
— Миша? — голос у мамы был взволнованный.  
— Да, мам, что случилось?  
— Миша, подъезжай в больницу, ладно?  
Переспрашивать Миха не стал, а сразу пошел к Ерофееву, но найти его не удалось, поэтому он попросил «девятую» передать преподавателям, что он в больнице. Взгляды ребят стали хмурыми, девчонки начали шушукаться, и Миха понял, что никто ничего не передаст, но все равно ушел, потому что раньше мама не просила его приехать.  
По дороге он вспоминал, сколько раз она пугала его в детстве своими выдуманными болезнями. Дрожала над каждым чихом, тут же неслась сдавать анализы. Приучила его всегда мыть руки, проверяла вшей до третьего класса, водила на медосмотры два раза в год. Миха не мог понять, чего она так волнуется, пока не увидел, что отец кашляет кровью. У него был то ли туберкулез, то ли еще что похуже, и вылечить это было уже невозможно, так что они получали пособие, а он — пил безнаказанно, оправдываясь болью и близостью смерти. Но Миха успокоился, потому что все эти меры предосторожности были оправданы, и медосмотры превратились для него в ритуалы, когда они с мамой вместе сидели под дверью терапевта, а потом разглядывали бланки анализов. И вот настал день, когда беспокойства были не зря. Миха только надеялся, что это «не зря» окажется в меру тревожным.  
— У меня рак, Мишенька, — сказала мама, когда он зашел в палату. В регистратуре ему сказали, что она в палате, и он заранее почуял недоброе, но это в лоб сказанное «у меня рак» привело его в ступор.  
— Да как же? — сорвалось с языка.  
— Ничего страшного, — успокоила мама, — просто нужен уход. Пока полежу в больнице, подлечусь.  
— Мам, да как в больнице-то? — спросил он, и почувствовал себя эгоистом, тут же стал раскаиваться за сказанное. Как же это она будет в больнице, а он останется один с алкашом-папашей? Не мог придумать ничего лучше после такого диагноза!  
— Ёжик, ты не волнуйся, хорошо? Это ненадолго. Ты же знаешь, я всегда за всем следила, и врачи говорят, что прогноз хороший. Потерпи немного, а как мне полегчает, мы что-нибудь решим, ладно? У меня есть родственники, я им позвоню, переедем туда, а Константин Павлович пусть один со своим пособием…  
Миха смотрел на маму и заставлял себя не плакать — на это уходили все силы. Она говорила очень часто, очень быстро, и по привычке назвала отца Константином Павловичем, как делала при чужих людях. Объяснять их брак, развод и совместную жизнь ей было неудобно. Все эти неловкости сказали Михе о том, что мама — врет, и он дождался, пока она отправит его домой, добежал до туалета, а там уже разревелся.  
В жизни Михи было только одно яркое светлое пятно — мама. Он приходил к ней, когда становилось тошно, и она улыбкой умела отогнать все заботы. У нее была странная уверенность, что все образуется. И Миха верил, ему становилось легче, он шел дальше, и добрался до языкового колледжа, несмотря на тяготы школы и отсутствие денег. Но сейчас мама не улыбалась. Или улыбалась? Он мог просто не заметить за частоколом ее болтовни.  
Разбитый, Миха пошел в сторону дома. Он был так погружен в свои мысли, что не заметил подошедшего, и чуть не подскочил, когда услышал:  
— Случилось что? — это был голос Ерофеева. Миха остановился и посмотрел на него зло. Выходило, что Ерофеев узнал, что Миха пошел в больницу, проследил за ним и дожидался у выхода. Попахивало слежкой.  
— Какое твое дело? — огрызнулся Миха, поправил мешок на плече и продолжил идти прочь от больницы.  
— Я — твой староста, — ответил Ерофеев.  
— Лезть не в свое дело ты все равно не имеешь права.  
— Шварцман, слушай…  
— Отстань! — Миха снова застыл и просверлил старосту фирменным взглядом. Окинул с ног до головы, прямо от начищенных дорогих ботиночек из бутика, до аккуратной укладки.  
— Слушай, я же…  
— Отстань от меня, Ерофеев, — окончательно разозлился Миха. Он понял, что Ерофеев напуган — увидел по глазам, обрамленным оправой дорогих очков. — Не знаю, зачем ты потащился сюда, но это не твое дело.  
Ерофеев промолчал и сделал шаг назад — как будто пропускал Миху. Они разошлись, каждый в свою сторону.  
Днем батя появлялся дома редко, но именно сегодня, как назло, сидел на кухне и пил чай. Миха заглянул туда, убедился, что отец трезвый, и пошел свою в комнату, которую они делили с мамой.  
Здесь было много их совместных фотографий: из зоопарка, с утренников, со школьных линеек. Миха встал возле своей любимой, где мама держала его, пятилетнего, на руках, а он тянулся к небу, улыбаясь широкой беззубой улыбочкой. Два передних зуба выпали у него очень рано, мама долго волновалась и даже настояла на том, чтобы у него взяли анализ крови из вены, но все оказалось в порядке. Они вышли из больницы, Михе купили мороженое «за храбрость», а когда он доел вафельку, мама схватила его на руки и побежала к фотографу: «Снимите нас! Прямо так!». На фотографии она была самой счастливой на свете, и Миха знал, что это — из-за него.  
— Где мать? — фигура отца, немного сгорбленная, истощенная постоянными попойками, появилась в дверном проеме.  
— В больнице, — ответил Миха.  
— Заболела? — отец выглядел удивленным. Будто не знал, что она вечно пропадала там в поисках чего-то непонятного.  
— У нее рак.  
— Рак? — отец удивился еще больше, но ничего не добавил и пошел «к себе» — в место, где раз в месяц мать проводила уборку, выбрасывая бутылки. Первые годы порывалась сдавать их, но от собранного мусора на кухне становилось совсем тесно, так что в последнее время она просто складывала бутылки в пакеты и аккуратно укладывала возле контейнеров, для бомжей.  
От отчаяния Миха чуть не побежал следом. Он понял, что мама заболела очень серьезно, почти сразу, но когда услышал это удивленное «Рак?» от отца, картинка сложилась целиком. Мама скоро умрет. Если им повезет, она проживет еще несколько лет, но все равно умрет не через долгие-долгие годы, как представлял раньше Миха, а очень скоро. И до тех пор она будет в больницах еще чаще, и теперь уже не по пустяковому поводу. Миха не пойдет работать, как они планировали, в школу, учителем. Парочка мест проклевывалась, и хотя бы одно должно было созреть после выпуска из колледжа. Сразу можно было взять двух-трех ребят репетитором, и там они скопили бы денег на ипотеку. Потом могли бы съехать от Константина Павловича, и тогда уже у мамы появилось бы больше времени. Перестала бы работать в химчистке, нашла бы что-нибудь безопасное, легкое. Миха понял, что такой жизни теперь не будет, даже если судьба начнет улыбаться им на каждом шагу. Он удивился, почему мама не сказала об этом, почему стала говорить про то, что уже никогда не наступит?  
— Сука! — раздалось из-за стенки. Константин Павлович начал пить. Он громко ругался только в самом начале, после первой или второй стопки. Потом утихал, а буянил, только если его просили куда-нибудь переместиться.  
Миха сжал кулаки и решил стерпеть, чтобы не ввязываться в ссору. Какое ему дело, что кричит спившийся неудачник?  
— Тварь! — крикнул Константин Павлович, а потом раздался грохот.  
Миха кинулся к его комнате, так и не решив, что будет делать: спасать или бить. Отец сидел на полу посреди комнаты, а рядом с ним валялась стопка книг. Миха замер, сбитый с толку. Книги батя не трогал даже в самом чудовищном угаре. Вызывая скорую, Миха знал, что за книги можно не волноваться — их отец не посмеет столкнуть с полки, и себя не поранит. Ему даже приходила в голову чудная идея окружить пьяного отца книгами и поглядеть, как тот не двинется с места. Они были его святыней, а теперь пали под натиском непонятного настроения.  
— Ты чего? — спросил Миха.  
— Ненавижу ее! — зло закричал отец.  
— Кого? — оторопел Миха.  
— Мать твою! Сука! — он схватил книгу прямо с пола и бросил в стену.  
— Ты что несешь? — невозможно было поверить, что отец говорит такое, кидает книги, да еще после того, что услышал. Перед Михой стоял кто-то другой, захвативший тело мирного алкаша, пропивающего остатки печени. Отец мог наговорить лишнего про страну, про тех, кто разворовал всё, про бандитов, даже про врачей и соцработников, но мать не оскорбил ни разу. Миха только из-за этого верил, что они давным-давно любили друг друга.  
— Сбежать решила, тварь! — разорялся отец, не обращая внимания на стоящего рядом Миху. — Свалилась на мою голову, плешь проела сынишкой, всю душу выпила, а теперь — сбежать?  
Миха слушал «свалилась», «плешь проела», «душу выпила», и не мог поверить, что все это батя всерьез говорит о матери.  
— «Будем настоящей семьей»! — хриплым пропитым голосом он точно копировал мамины интонации. — «Смотри, какой талантливый растет, прямо как ты!»  
— Заткнись! — не выдержал Миха. Он кинулся на отца, замахнулся, но тот перехватил руку, началась неловкая потасовка, в которой никто не мог выйти победителем. Они били друг друга наотмашь, старались задеть побольнее, но в то же время Миха чувствовал, что его щадят, и это злило еще больше, вот только и сам он не мог всерьез ударить отца. Он тоже чувствовал это: «Сука!», но давил в себе и не давал волю, потому что мама была его ангелом, спасала его, вытаскивала за уши из чудовищной рутины жизни.  
Наконец, Миха устал и отступил, а Константин Павлович остался валяться на полу.  
— Буду ночевать в больнице, — объявил Миха. Когда он выходил из комнаты, ему показалось, что он слышит стон, но батя продолжал лежать на полу и не двигался.  
Схватив любимую фотографию, половину буханки хлеба, пару пакетиков чая, учебник по английскому и плед, Миха направился в обратный путь. Прохожие косились на него, и он подумал, что батя мог оставить синяки на лице, но потом почувствовал отмерзшими пальцами теплую влагу на щеках. Просто он шел по дороге и плакал — поэтому они смотрели, но остановить слезы было невозможно. Будь его воля, он бы заткнул глаза кулаками, но надо было как-то идти вперед.  
Ночевать в больнице ему не позволили, сестра в регистратуре заявила, что выпроводит его в десять часов, но, несмотря на это, принесла стаканчик с горячей водой и позволила завернуться в плед. К матери его пустили в восемь, причем сестра велела ему надеть халат и отвела сама.  
— Ты с ней только потише, ладно? — сказала она перед дверью. — Ей большую дозу дали.  
— Чего? — оторопел Миха.  
— Морфина, — удивленно ответила сестра.  
Пока открывалась дверь, Миха успел прожить одну маленькую жизнь. В ней исполнилось все, о чем они с матерью мечтали все эти годы. Они переехали в свою квартиру, она пошла на новую работу, а он стал уважаемым учителем. Когда дверь распахнулась до конца, Миха увидел маму лежащей на койке в большой палате. Раздавались стоны, кто-то бредил. Это было похоже не на больницу, а на притон из старых фильмов, но мама смотрела на него ясными, яркими глазами, и Миха заставил себя сделать шаг вперед. Морфин означал, что она не поправится — так было во всех старых фильмах. И еще он означал, что ей очень, очень больно.  
— Ёжик пришел, — обрадовалась мама. — Как твои дела? Как в школе?  
Миха сжал кулаки.  
— Да нормально всё, — щеки опять обожгло слезами.  
— Я тебя ждала. Хотела сказать тебе, что ты стал очень красивый — весь в отца.  
Миха вспомнил сгорбленного пропойцу, с которым они сцепились совсем недавно, и слёз стало еще больше.  
— Миша, я все забываю тебе сказать — позвони Танечке, ладно? Позвони, скажи, что я приболела. Пусть заберет тебя в Крым на недельку-другую, а там я уже на ноги встану. Хорошо?  
— Ладно, — выдавил Миха.  
— Вот молодец. Тебе понравится, там апельсины, а баба Вера угостит джемом. Ладно, ты беги, тебе еще уроки учить, а я посплю пока.  
— Хорошо, — он украдкой вытер слезы и часто закивал. — Пока, мам.  
— Пока, ёжик, — и когда она улыбнулась, он постарался заставить себя смотреть очень внимательно, запоминая каждую складку на ее лице. Темные русые волосы, неровными прядками лежащие на висках и на лбу, тонкие брови, аккуратный нос с горбинкой, лишенные цвета, обветренные губы и впалые щеки, придающие ей сходство с аристократками на портретах учебников истории. Он закрыл глаза и постарался мысленно повторить ее портрет, а когда открыл их — она уже спала.  
— Как она? — робко спросил он у медсестры, которая ждала за дверью.  
— Плохо, — та нахмурилась. Потребовала обратно халат, забрала стаканчик и велела идти домой. — Отец пусть приходит.  
— Он не придет, — ответил Миха. Идти домой он не собирался. Уже приметил в туалете кабинку, где можно было спрятаться от уборщиков и охраны на ночь.  
— Тётке позвони, — она нахмурилась. — Она все про Танечку рассказывает.  
— Нет у нее никого, она из детдома, — Миха нахмурился тоже.  
— Что ж, совсем никого?  
— Я, — отрезал Миха.  
Дни побежали один за другим очень быстро — словно играли в чехарду. Миха не помнил, когда начиналось «сегодня» и заканчивалось «вчера», а про «завтра» забыл еще в тот самый первый день, когда все решилось с диагнозом. Сидеть с мамой было тяжело, но еще тяжелее было, когда его выгоняли из палаты. Несколько раз, обманув охрану, он ухитрялся остаться на ночь, но в другое время приходилось приползать домой. Декабрьский холод брал свое, в тоненькой куртке Миха боялся подхватить бронхит, а с ним сидеть возле больной мамы его бы не пустили.  
Отец пил, но Миха решил, что его это больше не касается. Когда он заходил в дом, там стоял запах перегара, когда уходил из дома — запах оставался за порогом. Дважды звонили из колледжа, и Миха отвечал, что по семейным обстоятельствам не может посещать занятия. Грозились исключением, но Михе было все равно, потому что терять время на разъяснения с учебной частью он не хотел. Если мама умрет, он все равно не останется в колледже, так о чем говорить?  
Судьбу свою он решил очень просто. До восемнадцати подрабатывать в Макдональдсе, а после — отслужить и найти тепленькое место с кормежкой и ночлегом. Сторожем или охранником — как повезет. С отцом связываться не придется, а большего и желать нельзя.  
— Ты уроки выучил? — спрашивала мама каждый раз, когда он приходил утром.  
Он врал ей, смахивая слезы уже привычным жестом, и слушал истории про выдуманную Танечку, с которой они в Крыму любили сидеть на разлапистом дереве над самым обрывом. Истории с каждым днем становились все причудливей, и постепенно врачи увеличивали дозу. Медсестра, взяв шефство над Михой, честно сказала ему, что всякое лечение бесполезно, потому что в такой стадии лечить рак — безумие, а при состоянии пациентки и вовсе похоже на убийство.  
— Я думал, она просто так проверяется, — признался Миха.  
— У Риммы Семёновны всегда было тяжелое состояние, — медсестра хмурилась. Никогда не улыбалась и всегда хмурилась — совсем не похожая на маму. — Рак обнаружили случайно. С таким букетом и не удивительно, разве подумаешь, что еще одна болячка прилипнет!  
Когда хмурая медсестра стала спрашивать про отца настойчивей, Миха понял, что осталось недолго.  
— Скажи, чтоб обязательно пришел, слышишь? — от этих советов негде было спрятаться. — Он всю жизнь жалеть будет, слышишь? Обязательно передай!  
Миха набрался смелости и передал. Постучал в запертую дверь, дождался пьяного ответа и сказал, что мать умирает, и если отец хочет с ней попрощаться, лучше сделать это сейчас. Никто не ответил, а на следующий день, после обеда, Римма Семёновна умерла, держа Миху за руку и тепло улыбаясь. Лицо её похудело после тяжёлых недель в больнице, и она выглядела совсем хрупкой на фоне массивной койки. Миха долго сидел неподвижно, прежде чем позвать врачей, запоминал выражение глаз, изгиб волос. Надеялся, что сможет когда-нибудь нарисовать по памяти. Купит новые фломастеры и навсегда сохранит маму такой, какой она была в этот момент. Когда он обернулся, чтобы встать и выйти за врачом, к ним уже шла медсестра. Она все поняла без слов и многозначительно кивнула, а потом вывела Миху из палаты.  
— Я все узнала, сынок, — голос ее был твердым, а брови, как обычно, придавали лицу хмурый вид.  
— Она только что, — подтвердил Миха.  
— Я не про это, — медсестра отмахнулась. Миха заворожено проследил за ее рукой. Она отмахнулась от чужой смерти, как будто это было пустяком. Разве так можно? — Здесь каждый месяц кто-нибудь умирает, сынок. Я все узнала про Римму Семёновну. И про отчество, и про фамилию узнала. Позвонила родственникам.  
Миха хотел возразить, что их нет, но сестра погрозила пальцем, как в детском саду, и он замолк.  
— И про то, что они от нее отказались, и про диагноз — про все узнала. Мир не без добрых людей, а я здесь почти третий десяток. Слушай внимательно, а как быть — решай сам. У твоей мамы большая семья. Евреи, все чин по чину. Старшая сестра, Татьяна, живет недалеко вместе с мужем и детьми. Не общались семнадцать лет, как ты родился. Что, почему — не знаю. Татьяне я позвонила вчера, как доктор сказал, что долго Римма Семёновна не проживет. Женщина она с головой, сразу велела найти тебя и всё тебе рассказать. Что они тебя не бросят, что готовы во всем помогать, и чтоб ты их непременно дождался. Взятку мне обещала, если я тебя тут продержу до их приезда, но мне деньги не нужны. Так и передай им, ясно тебе? Посидишь в приемном покое, чаю я тебе принесу. Так не принято, но домой тебе лучше не идти. Отец-то приходил, утром, наболтал с три короба, так уж я радовалась, что ты раньше его не пускал. Ужасный человек, мерзкий! Посиди со мной, подожди. Татьяна эта скоро сюда приедет, они первым поездом должны были выехать из Крыма — отдыхают там с малышкой. Я с тобой побуду. Окажется, что приличные люди — поедешь с ними, но если что не так — ты сразу мне говори, а я уж позвоню, кому надо. Детдом — врагу не пожелаешь, но все лучше, чем в иных семьях. Ты меня слушаешь, сынок?  
Миха очнулся от раздумий и торопливо кивнул. Выходило, что у мамы было много секретов. В больницы она ходила не потому что стала ипохондриком, а потому что болела. С отцом жила не потому что некуда было пойти, а потому что родные от нее отвернулись. Все выворачивалось наизнанку, а выше всего было то, что отец все-таки пришел к ней, да еще наговорил чего-то. Спозаранку должен был встать, чтоб опередить Миху по дороге в больницу. И ведь не лень было!  
— Ты слушай, слушай, тебе теперь всё самому придется, — хмурый вид медсестры показался Михе приятным. Она говорила с ним, как со взрослым, хоть и называла «сынком». — Татьяне я тебя не сразу покажу, понял? Сначала введу в палату, посмотрю, что она за человек. Ты тоже приглядись, постой в сторонке. Просто так в семьях от детей не отказываются, так и знай. Раз не говорили, значит, было из-за чего. Покажется, что она дурного хочет — спрячься где, а я потом скажу, что тебя и не было.  
Миха кивал. Он будто попал в детектив, или в триллер, и теперь должен был выжить, во что бы то ни стало. Мысли его крутились вокруг отца, вокруг неизвестной Татьяны, и он почти забыл, что мама умерла — это было как-то естественно и «само собой», так что плакать уже не хотелось. Медсестра налила Михе чаю и дала варенья.  
— Сладкого поешь, обязательно поешь сладкого.  
Татьяна забежала в коридор, когда он пил чай, и Миха сразу понял, что это — та самая женщина. Она была так похожа на маму, что он против воли вскочил. На ней была меховая жилетка и тонкая блузка, все надето кое-как, чуть не расстегнутое. Шапка на голове съехала на бок, а красивые дорогие сапоги цокали по кафелю торопливо-торопливо — Миха удивился, как это она не выворачивает ноги.  
— Где она? Где она? — закричала Татьяна, рухнув на стойку регистратуры. Медсестра покосилась на Миху, выдав весь их план, и посетительница вслед за ней посмотрела на него. — Это — ты? Ты — Миша?  
— Да, — он кивнул — и заплакал. Вроде как это было не к месту, но Татьяна совсем не обратила внимания на его слезы. Выяснила, где нужная палата, и побежала туда на своих нелепых каблуках. В коридор следом за ней вбежали мужчина средних лет, аккуратно выбритый и одетый в чистый костюм, и девочка школьного возраста в теплой куртке и в шапке с розовым помпоном.  
— Михаил? — вежливо спросил мужчина, оборачиваясь то к Михе, то к медсестре, сидящей возле стойки регистрации.  
Миха вытер слезы. Мужчина подошел к нему и протянул руку:  
— Алексей Давидович, — он серьезно представился и крепко сжал руку Михи, протянутую в ответ. — Соболезную.  
— Ты — Миша, да? — девочка выглянула из-за ног Алексея Давидовича. — Я — Люба, очень приятно познакомиться. Папа говорит, ты с нами будешь жить. Ты любишь рисовать? Я — очень люблю.  
Миха рассеянно улыбнулся в ответ. Девочка тараторила взахлеб какую-то чушь про свои увлечения, как делали многие дети, если волновались и хотели показаться дружелюбными — Миха всегда завидовал им, сам он стеснялся и замыкался, прослыв изгоем.  
— Лёшенька, иди сюда! — позвала, высунувшись из-за двери, Татьяна. — Посмотрите за Любой, пожалуйста, — она улыбнулась медсестре.  
— Посмотрю-посмотрю, не волнуйтесь, — ответила та, вылезла из-за стойки и подошла ближе. Люба тут же представилась ей и спросила, как давно она работает в больнице. У них завязался разговор, а Миха наблюдал за этим отстраненно и не мог поверить, что в одночасье его жизнь перевернулась. Прибежали какие-то родственники, стали знакомиться, планировали забрать его. Зачем? Куда? Он уже смирился с судьбой отшельника и даже погуглил, какой порядок у срочной службы.  
— Миша, можно вас на минуту? — Татьяна снова выглянула и махнула ему рукой. Уважительное «вы» совсем сбило с толку Миху, и он поплелся, куда сказано. — Миша, мы с вашей мамой не общались уже очень давно, так что не судите строго. Решать нужно сразу, доктор говорит, лучше позвонить своим людям сейчас, чтобы потом не было сложностей. Вы не волнуйтесь, я все сделаю, только скажите — она вас крестила?  
Миха, смущенный ее манерами и вопросом, отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Ясно, — сказала Татьяна, — не знаю теперь, как она хотела, чтобы ее похоронили. Когда расставались — кричала про церковь…  
— Она хотела, чтобы ее кремировали, — выпалил Миха из последних сил. Он слышал, как мама кричала это отцу, когда они ругались. И хотя в криках было много отчаяния, он запомнил, как это для нее важно. — Она так говорила.  
— Кремировали? — Татьяна замерла, руки ее опустились. — Так и говорила?  
— Да, — уверенно кивнул Миха.  
— Хорошо, Миша, я обо всем договорюсь, — согласилась Татьяна. — Лёшенька, позвони знакомым, хорошо? Всё сделаем скромно. Раз Римма хотела, чтобы кремировали, так и будет.  
Миха отступил, оставив Татьяну и её мужа говорить по телефону и обсуждать что-то с врачом, а сам добрался до медсестры:  
— Они — хорошие люди, — сказал он, стараясь, чтоб маленькая Люба не услышала его слов.  
Медсестра многозначительно кивнула, и так все было решено между ними.  
После первых хлопот Мишу повезли в место, которое он в суматохе мысленно назвал «новый дом». Татьяна, попросив называть себя тётей Таней, объяснила, что там не убрано, но Миха был уверен, что там всё светится чистотой, и оказался прав. Тётя была очень похожа на маму, только не болела и жила с мужчиной, который её уважал и любил. Смотреть на это Михе было очень больно, и несколько раз он ловил себя на мысли, что представляет Алексея Давидовича на месте отца, а себя — на месте болтушки Любы.  
Дом, в который они приехали, показался Михе дворцом. Три этажа, чисто прибранный газон перед входом, пара автомобилей в гараже. Миха оглядывался вокруг и видел дорогие вещи, каждая из которых могла стоить больше, чем вся его прежняя квартира. Люба бегала впереди и всё разъясняла, но Миху это не раздражало, потому что он видел, что Люба внимательно присматривается к нему и опасается, что он расплачется. Ее болтовня помогала ему перестать думать о маме и о том, что предстоит в ближайшие дни, а когда она показала свои рисунки, он с завистью присвистнул и уважительно сказал ей, что из нее выйдет прекрасная художница.  
— Папа говорит, это необдуманный поступок, — возразила Люба. — Он говорит, нельзя выбирать такую профессию.  
— Наверное, папа прав, — ответил Миха, опасаясь, что навредит людям, которые помогают ему в тяжелый час.  
— Папа всегда прав, — тоскливо ответила Люба.  
Миху накормили, позволили ему переодеться в чистые вещи, которые принесла тётя Таня, сообщив, что они принадлежат её старшему сыну, но он обо всем узнал и совсем не возражает против того, чтобы одолжить одежду брату. Миха взял вещи, приложил к себе — размером он явно уступал невидимому брату, но все же носить их было не стыдно. Он отмыл пот и грязь, постарался расчесаться, как мог, высушил голову, а потом снова попытался расчесаться. К ужину вышел, чувствуя себя нелепо и неуютно, но Люба уже ждала его возле двери комнаты, схватила за руку и повела вниз по лестнице в столовую.  
— Будет очень красиво, если немного подшить, — улыбнулась тётя Таня. Миха отметил, что глаза у неё красные. — Садись, поешь.  
Он боялся, что за едой начнут обсуждать неприятные вещи, но все молчали. Алексей Давидович посидел минутку неподвижно, глядя в тарелку с супом, — возможно, молился, Миха не понял, а потом стал торопливо есть. Люба тоже ела быстро, а тётя Таня погрузилась в свои мысли и к супу не притронулась. Потом подали второе — Миха заворожено следил за тем, как кухарка уносит тарелки и несет новые. Он поел, хотя думал, что не сможет взять в рот ни крошки.  
Пить чай пошли в гостиную, и здесь начался разговор, которого Миха боялся. Любу отправили спать, и на прощанье она помахала ему рукой.  
— Миша, я знаю, что тебе сейчас очень тяжело, — начала тётя Таня, а её муж сел поближе и стал разглядывать бутылку коньяка, сиротливо стоящую на стеклянном столике. Миха видел количество звездочек и представлял себе, как быстро батя смог бы выхлестать ее до дна.  
— Спасибо вам, — сказал он, набравшись храбрости. — Мама про вас никогда не рассказывала.  
Тётя Таня отвернулась и коснулась ладонью лица. Миха понял, что она так скрывает от него слезы.  
— Мы с ней сильно поругались, Миша, — вместо жены сказал Алексей Давидович. — Еще Вера Михайловна была жива, когда все случилось. Это их мама, Танечки и Риммы. Мы с Таней посватались, когда все началось. Ты отдохни пока, я сам расскажу, — он похлопал жену по плечу, потом распечатал коньяк и налил себе немного. — Римма вылетела из университета, с первого курса. Сказали, не посещала занятия. Вера Михайловна стала разбираться, а там прогул на прогуле. Выясняли, что все время она в студии пропадала, натурщицей. Там они с твоим отцом познакомились.  
«Натурщицей?» — мелькнуло в голове Михи, но вслух он не смог произнести ни звука.  
— Вера Михайловна позвонила знакомым, пришли с обыском в эту студию, нашли наркотики, иглы, шприцы — ужас. Она так и сказала Римме, я рядом был: «Поедешь учиться в Европу, будешь наблюдаться, а про эту свою дурь забудь». Римма расплакалась и сказала, что беременна, и тут уже Вера Михайловна ей ультиматум поставила. Сказала, или ребенок, или семья. Так они и разошлись. Я тебе все как есть рассказываю, Миша, потому что ты мне родной человек. Твоя мама, что там она ни сделала, все с лихвой искупила. Мужа не бросила, ребенка вырастила, а что здоровье не выдержало — так не мудрено. Теперь надо решить, как нам быть. Отец твой пьет, я знаю, сидит на группе. Квартира у него грошовая, сбережений нет. Он тебе ничего не даст, а если совсем плохим станет, еще за собой утянет. У нас семья приличная. И хоть я Римму никогда понять не мог, она — сестра моей Танечки. Захочешь остаться у нас — примем, как родного. Средства нам позволяют, да и детей мы всегда хотели трех, а не двух. Но уж сколько Бог дал — тому и рады. Не захочешь с нами оставаться — твое право, мы тебе почти чужие люди, ты нас не знал. Отец твой человек с именем, если пойдешь по его стопам, глядишь, добьешься успеха.  
Миху так испугало это «по его стопам», что он удивленно уставился на Алексея Давидовича.  
— Мать не говорила? Оно и к лучшему, наверное. Отец твой — художник, иллюстрации делал. Одно время выставки свои проводил в Москве. Собирались поэты, писатели — интеллигенция. Танечка моя бывала один раз, ее Римма приглашала, еще в самом начале. Все было чинно, мирно, обсуждали «постмодернизм».  
— Я не знал, — сказал Миха.  
— Ну, это уж она так решила, — вздохнул Алексей Давидович.  
— Не хотела тебя расстраивать, — вмешалась тётя Таня. — Она тебе нарочно не говорила, чтоб ты не волновался.  
Миха понимающе закивал — это было очень похоже на маму. Они встретились взглядом с тётей Таней, и он понял, что не сможет отказаться от щедрого предложения. Ведь это глупо — пытаться прожить с алкоголиком, наниматься в Макдональдс, когда родня говорит, что хочет помочь. И потом, хотя маму уже не вернешь, оказывается, у нее была сестра, которая умеет так же печально улыбаться, и, может быть, она тоже когда-нибудь назовет его «ёжиком».  
Похороны прошли тихо и мирно, как обещала тётя Таня. Прах Миха унес в красивой урне, и Алексей Давидович разрешил поставить его в гостиной, в углу, где висела картина красивого заката. Любе объяснили, что внутри, и по утрам она с благоговением замирала на несколько секунд перед урной.  
Спустя неделю после похорон, закончив оформлять документы, тётя Таня пришла к Михе с бланками на опекунство.  
— Лёша говорит, нужно тебя усыновить, а я считаю, тебе нужно самому решить, кем мы тебе будем. Что думаешь?  
Миха не думал ничего, он не знал, какие есть варианты, и ему было все равно.  
— Тебе скоро восемнадцать, но до тех пор мы тебе будем либо приемными родителями, либо опекунами, — объяснила тётя Таня. — Лёша считает, тебе надо взять нашу фамилию, чтобы не было путаницы.  
— Нет, — выпалил Миха. В голове его всплыл громкий возглас Ерофеева: «Шварцман!». — Шварцман, — повторил вслед за воображаемым Ерофеевым Миха.  
— Шварцман? — тётя нахмурилась. — Это же фамилия отца. Кто он тебе? Хотя нет, так неправильно. Это я спросила. Хочешь — Шварцман, так и будет.  
Миха кивнул и добавил:  
— Приемные родители, — ему на миг показалось, что маме было бы приятней, если бы он выбрал этот вариант. Чтобы он остался с ее сестрой. Тётя улыбнулась, потрепала его по голове и вышла из комнаты, а Миха долго сидел, вспоминая, как это делала мама.  
Никто не приставал к нему с расспросами о школе, и никому не было дела до того, как он живет. Ёлку в доме не ставили, и Миха не знал, оттого ли это, что в семье тёти Тани чтили еврейские традиции, или оттого, что недавно умерла его мама. Он не спрашивал, потому что, в конечном счете, это было все равно. Большую часть времени он ел, спал или гулял во дворе с Любой, которая мелками рисовала на широких листах бумаги, невольно вызывая у Михи воспоминания об отце.  
Оказывается, он был известным художником. Миха представлял себе большую квартиру, где собиралось много людей, в том числе его молодая мама. Она была на первом курсе в университете, значит, ей было восемнадцать или девятнадцать лет — чуть старше его самого. Они влюбились друг в друга, и она забеременела, а семья сказала ей, что нужно отказаться от мужа и ребенка, но она настояла на своем. Жизнь художника изменилась, на смену гостям пришли пеленки — Миха видел все это перед глазами, точно фильм. Отцу некогда было работать, пришлось продать квартиру, чтобы на что-то жить, он запил, и уже не выбрался из штопора, а Миха рос и видел вечно пьяного мужчину, ни на что не годного, цепляющегося за свои книги с картинками.  
— Это были его иллюстрации, — осенило Миху, когда они в очередной раз гуляли с Любой. — Это были книги с его иллюстрациями!  
— С какими? — удивилась Люба.  
— Мой отец делал иллюстрации для книг, — объяснил Миха.  
— У меня есть книжка, где его картинки, — живо отозвалась Люба. — Показать?  
Они побежали в ее комнату. В сундуке, закрытом на замочек, ключ от которого висел на её шее, Люба хранила свои сокровища. Там лежали детские украшения, поломанная скакалка, сдутый мяч и много вырезанных картинок, а на самом дне — несколько книг.  
— Мама велела не показывать папе, — прошептала Люба. — Это секрет, хорошо?  
Миха взял в руки книгу, которую так часто видел на полке в пропахшей алкоголем комнате, и, наконец, открыл. Это было подарочное издание, основательное, массивное, иллюстрации выделялись из общей массы страниц толстой бумагой. Миха листал их, бегло просматривая рисунки, чтобы понять, что рисовал отец, и видел вереницы женщин, одну за другой. Они были такими красивыми, какими, наверное, не были никогда в жизни, но отец нарисовал их так, как видел, или как хотел видеть. Миха пролистал книгу один раз, другой, третий — искал портрет матери.  
— Есть еще картина с тётей Риммой, — угадала сообразительная Люба. — Показать?  
Из толстого альбома Люба вытащила аккуратно, за края, как настоящая художница, лист бумаги. Миха узнал почерк — это был рисунок отца. Мама, совсем молодая, позировала спиной, и ее бедра прикрывал тонкий отрез ткани. Миха покраснел от смущения — он как будто увидел то, что ему не положено было видеть. Люба сверлила его внимательным взглядом.  
— Она очень красивая, правда?  
Спорить было бессмысленно — она действительно была очень красивой. Художник подчеркнул все достоинства, а недостатки, если они вообще были, умело скрыл тенями, воображением, тканью или чем-то еще — Михе не хватало знаний.  
— Можно сфотографировать? — попросил он.  
— Я его тебе дарю, — Люба смотрела строго. — Только не говори папе, хорошо?  
Портрет Миха спрятал в альбом, который «додарила» Люба вслед за сокровищем, чтобы было, где хранить. У мамы она тут же потребовала новый альбом, а из магазина привезла Михе набор карандашей. Он принял подарок и нарисовал Любу, которая сидела на скамейке и рисовала детскую площадку.  
— Как живая! — восхитилась она. — Я тут как живая!  
— Только папе не говори, ладно? — попросил Миха. Он понял, что Алексею Давидовичу будет неприятно узнать, что приемный сын рисует вслед за непутевым отцом.  
Люба секрет не выдала, а на следующей неделе тайком принесла ему краски и кисточку. Огорченная, призналась, что мама не разрешила купить больше, потому что раньше Любе нравилось грызть их.  
— Они вкусные!  
Вечером того же дня в дом приехал её старший брат. Его звали Эдгаром, и это имя совсем не вписывалось в семью Алексея Давидовича, зато как нельзя лучше подходило тому, что Эдгар пятый год учился в Англии и собирался стать юристом. Эдгар Гринберг ни капли не ассоциировался с Россией, чему Миха втайне радовался, хотя совсем не знал двоюродного брата и даже побаивался его. По рассказам Любы это был резкий, прямой человек, и он так напоминал Михе ненавистного Ерофеева, что спускаться знакомиться с ним было страшновато.  
После перелета из Лондона Эдгар выглядел свежим, отдохнувшим и опрятным. Миха тут же стал поправлять волосы, потому что на фоне людей, хотя бы отдаленно похожих на Эдгара, он выглядел совсем нелепо.  
— Миша? — в голосе Эдгара был слышен легкий акцент.  
— Очень приятно, — Миха протянул руку. Эдгар вежливо и легко пожал ее, сдержанно улыбнулся и пошел «приводить себя в порядок».  
Когда он вернулся и сел за стол, легкий акцент из его речи исчез, а прическа стала аккуратней, чем у моделей из рекламы шампуня.  
— Привез немного коньяка, — как бы между прочим сказал он отцу, и тот понимающе улыбнулся. Они с Алексеем Давидовичем явно понимали друг друга без слов, и сейчас просто поддерживали вежливую беседу. Тётя Таня смотрела на сына с нежностью, а Люба ерзала на стуле и, наверное, мечтала оказаться с братом наедине, чтобы «всё-всё ему рассказать».  
— У меня возникла одна идея, пока я летел, — сказал Эдгар. — Просто идея, я еще не думал всерьез. Миша, что если на остаток учебного года я заберу тебя в Англию? Я очень соболезную тебе, правда. Когда мне позвонила мама, я хотел приехать, но это было, наверное, лишним — все-таки я тебе не лучший друг. Пока, — он строго посмотрел на Миху, как будто обязанность стать лучшими друзьями была их первоочередной задачей. — Но если бы я… словом, я подумал, чего бы я хотел на твоем месте. И я не знаю. Но если мне плохо, или если я грущу, — Михе было сложно представить, что Эдгар способен испытывать такие глубокие чувства, — лучше всего бывает съездить куда-нибудь. Ты учился в языковом колледже, правильно? Вот, заодно будет практика. Вернешься с британским акцентом.  
— Эдгар, но ведь у тебя там много дел, — возразила тётя Таня, хотя было видно, что идея ей понравилась.  
— Никаких особенно важных дел у меня там нет, — ответил Эдгар. — Выпуск бакалавров только в следующем году, по программе я успеваю. Мне было бы даже интересно показать Мише все, рассказать, как я живу.  
— У тебя ведь там друзья, — вмешался Алексей Давидович.  
— Друзья никуда не денутся, на то они и друзья, чтобы помочь, когда нужно, — спокойно ответил Эдгар. Все это совсем не вязалось с тем, что план пришел к нему спонтанно во время полета. Миха затравленно озирался, не зная, что выбрать. С одной стороны, он мечтал поскорее опробовать краски и кисточку, подаренные Любой, но с другой перед ним открывалась возможность увидеть другую страну, и он понимал, что, отказавшись от такого, будет корить себя очень долго.  
— Было бы круто, — выпалил он, смутившись от неуместного слова «круто», а потом от того, что смутился.  
— Тогда решено! — обрадовался Эдгар. — Завтра начну оформлять документы, и через месяц отправимся.  
— Но это же, наверное, сложно, — удивился Миха.  
— Кое-что сложно, — согласился Эдгар, — а кое-что просто дорого.  
Они с Алексеем Давидовичем опять обменялись понимающими взглядами.  
Пока тянулись однообразные серые зимние дни, Миха начал ощущать непонятную тоску по дому. Она обострялась, когда он вспоминал, что узнал об отце неожиданную подробность, и мог бы в квартире увидеть другие иллюстрации, ещё поискать маму. Он даже поискал иллюстрации отца в Интернете — какой-то любитель собрал большую коллекцию, но мамы среди рисунков не было.  
Миха знал, что так не бывает. Если ты любишь человека, тебе все время хочется рисовать его — так он размышлял. Каждый день он по памяти набрасывал мамин портрет, но линии оставались неровными, их проще было разорвать, чем исправить, зато рисунки с Любой выходили всё лучше и лучше. Один она повесила у себя в комнате в углу, куда редко заглядывали взрослые. Обещала не выдавать его, если спросят, но Миха не был уверен. Решил, даже если узнают, что он рисует — что с того. Рисование никого еще не убило, а вина он не пьет, так что следом за отцом не покатится.  
— Хочу забрать вещи, — начал он издалека, подкравшись к тёте Тане на кухне, где она собственноручно готовила блины для субботнего завтрака.  
— Хочешь сходить домой? — понимающе переспросила она. Отпираться было глупо, но вместо того, чтобы отговаривать его, тётя сказала, что может подвезти.  
— Можно я поднимусь с тобой? — спросила она робко, когда припарковала машину на обочине дороги возле подъезда.  
Миха согласился, хотя надеялся подняться один. Боялся, что отец еще пьет, и рассчитывал тихонько посмотреть все, что ему было интересно, один.  
Тётя плелась позади, неловко цокая каблуками — Миха заметил, как она побледнела. Он сразу вспомнил рассказы мамы про разлапистое дерево и про то, как они с «Танечкой» сидели там над обрывом. Тётя печально улыбнулась Михе и послушно замерла перед дверью.  
— Только если он пьяный, вы с ним особенно не говорите, ладно? Я сам.  
Дождавшись, когда она кивнет, он ловко открыл замок и осторожно распахнул дверь. Внутри стоял отвратительный запах, подтвердивший худшие догадки Михи. Тётя зажала ладонью нос и потянулась за мобильным телефоном, но Миха остановил её:  
— Он просто пьяный, — объяснил он шёпотом.  
— Кто тут пьяный?! — сердито крикнул знакомый голос из своей комнаты. Совсем старый, сгорбившийся еще сильнее, Константин Павлович вышел в коридор на дрожащих ногах. — Миха, ты? — на лице отца мелькнула радость, а потом он увидел тётю Таню. — Как две капли воды похожи, — это было правдой. — К ней пришли, да? Ну, проходите, проходите.  
Миха замер в дверном проеме, не зная, как быть. За исключением запаха и дрожащих ног, запой отца ничто не выдавало. Запах мог остаться от прежних дней, а если отец — трезвый, он может наговорить много гадостей тёте.  
— Здравствуй, Костя, — вежливо поздоровалась та и первой вошла в квартиру.  
— Здравствуй, Таня, — отец кивнул. Миха понял, что у них есть какая-то тайна, и еще понял, что они ею с ним не поделятся ни за что на свете. — Проходи, теперь-то уж какая разница.  
Тётя прошла в комнату мамы и стала медленно обходить по кругу. Посмотрела фотографии, улыбнулась несколько раз, потом села в старое кресло и закрыла глаза, то ли прислушиваясь, то ли принюхиваясь.  
— Пошли, Миха, пусть посидит, — батя похлопал Миху по плечу и отвел в сторону. — Что, похоронил мать?  
Миха кивнул, к глазам подступили подлые слезы.  
— Правильно, она бы меня видеть не хотела, — отец закивал. Достал из кармана пачку сигарет, выловил одну и закурил. — Будешь?  
Миха обернулся к тёте, но та сидела с закрытыми глазами, и можно было наверняка сказать, что она сейчас больше вспоминает, чем присутствует в реальности. Курить он не пробовал никогда, а батя — никогда не предлагал ему, но сейчас взять сигарету казалось принципиальным. Вроде трубки мира, как у древних индейцев.  
— Тётя сказала, ты рисовал раньше, — сказал Миха, набравшись смелости. Сигарета сделала его взрослым и уверенным на короткий миг.  
Отец посмотрел очень строго и промолчал.  
— Люба… ну, её дочка, у неё была одна книжка, — продолжил Миха.  
Отец затянулся, крепко, так что Миха испугался за его здоровье, но потом все-таки выдохнул и потащил его в комнату, хлопнув дверью. Если тётя хоть чуть-чуть присутствовала в реальном мире, она должна была испугаться.  
— На, смотри, — батя указал сигаретой на полки, где бережно, как раньше, были расставлены книги. — Вон там ее любимые, — он остановил руку возле угла рядом с балконом.  
Миха подошел к полке и взял одну книгу, наугад, чувствуя себя первопроходцем. Он так часто смотрел на эти книги, считая макулатурой, не придавая ни малейшего значения, и он никогда не видел, чтобы отец разглядывал их, или чтобы мать бросала на них взгляд. Наверное, для них обоих эти книги были памятью о прошлом, которого не вернуть. Миха перевернул страницу и увидел портрет маленькой девочки, которая счастливо улыбалась ему, сверкая зубами. Голос бати раздался прямо над ухом:  
— Моя сестра, — сказал он. — Варя.  
— У тебя есть сестра? — удивился Миха.  
— Была, — ответил отец. — Умерла, когда исполнилось восемь. Гриппом заболела.  
Миха всмотрелся в портрет получше, прочел на странице слева: «Принцесса на горошине». В его руках была книга сказок. Отец нарисовал мертвую сестру, сделав ее героиней доброй сказки про счастливую принцессу. Он хлопнул книгой, закрывая.  
— Зачем ты пьешь? — он знал, что нельзя задавать этот вопрос, что его выпроводят из комнаты, и что такого разговора больше никогда не будет, но все равно спросил.  
— Так вспоминать проще, Миха, — ответил отец. Он опять громко затянулся, и Миха вспомнил, что в его руке тоже зажата сигарета. Попробовал втянуть дым, закашлялся.  
— Ты ее любил? — он развернулся, чтобы заглянуть отцу в глаза.  
Тот прищурился, и Миха понял, что его разглядывают. Взгляд отца прошелся по его непослушным отросшим волосам, по лицу, по сжатым плечам, по ногам, застывшим в нелепой, неудобной позе.  
— Нет, Миха, не любил, — ответил, наконец, отец.  
— А она тебя любила! — крикнул Миха и хотел уже побежать прочь из комнаты, но отец схватил его за плечо и развернул к себе.  
— Не любила, слышишь? Не любила она меня никогда, — лицо его стало злым. — Тебя — любила, это правда. Очень любила, каждую минуту. Так и запомни, понял?  
Миха чувствовал, что вот-вот расплачется.  
— Приходи еще, — попросил отец. — Только без Татьяны. Мне и так тошно.  
Растерянный, Миха нырнул в коридор, где его подхватила тётя, и вдвоем они побежали вниз по лестнице, а дверь за ними закрылась еле слышно. Мысли Михи скакали одна вперед другой. Он то вспоминал портрет сестры отца, то слова про любовь, то просьбу — и никак не мог заставить себя остановиться на чем-то одном.  
— Ты курил? — строго спросила тётя.  
— Нет, — соврал Миха, не задумываясь. — Это отец.  
— Дома не кури, — его слова тётя пропустила мимо ушей.  
Первым делом, улизнув от присмотра тёти, он купил пачку сигарет и коробок спичек. Выбирал самые дорогие, потому что карманных денег ему выдали кучу, и до сих пор он никак не распоряжался ими. Хотелось на зло тёте потратить на табак как можно больше денег.  
Вторая в его жизни сигарета таяла возле промышленного забора, где он скрывался от посетителей магазина и от персонала. Забор украшала неумелая живопись уличной шпаны и многозначительные надписи о чужой личной жизни — Миха скользил по ним взглядом. Поездка в старую квартиру подействовала отрезвляюще, он словно очнулся от долгого сна, где его исправно кормили, укладывали спать и вешали лапшу на уши.  
Встали на место мысли, Миха понял, что Эдгар собирается в Англии превратить занюханного отщепенца в правильного мальчика, показать двоюродному брату нужный путь и выслужиться перед отцом, который, должно быть, только и ждет, когда Миха пойдет по наклонной. Уж конечно они спросили про успеваемость в колледже, а там наплели приспешники Ерофеева, что Миха — бездарь, и место ему на самом дне социальной пирамидки.  
Зажевав сигарету мятной жвачкой, Миха отправился в свой новый дом, твердо уверенный, что сумеет обратить чужие планы себе на пользу. Англия? Пусть будет Англия, совсем неплохо. Эдгару выделят денег на «братишку», велят поводить по экскурсиям — так это и неплохо. Когда начнется мозголомка, Миха вовремя почует неладное и отреагирует, как надо. С этими светлыми мыслями он пришел к ужину, и почти тут же его планы разбил Эдгар, который прямо за столом заявил, что видел прекрасный рисунок у Любы в комнате и рад, что Миша уделяет своему хобби столько сил.  
— Я думал пойти в художку, — сказал Миха, чувствуя себя обязанным сказать какую-нибудь гадость. В художку — это было в самый раз.  
Алексей Давидович бросил на него тревожный взгляд, но промолчал, а тётя быстро отвернулась. Миха понял, что нащупал их слабое место, но продолжать гнуть свою линию не стал, заметив, как притихла обычно незамолкающая Люба. Видно, Эдгар выпытал у нее правду, и теперь ей было совестно, что выдала тайну. После ужина, подгадав момент, Миха подмигнул ей и сказал, что не злится.  
— Он сказал, что карандаши отберет, — глаза Любы блестели — собиралась расплакаться.  
— Ничего, прорвемся, — Миха заставил себя улыбнуться ей, как ему самому улыбалась мама. Люба повеселела и ушла спать, а он без сна провалялся всю ночь, а с утра достал из холодильника бутерброд и побежал на остановку — ловить автобус, чтобы доехать до старой квартиры.  
Никто его не остановил, но уже когда он ехал в автобусе, зазвенел новенький телефон, и тётя строгим голосом велела приехать к обеду домой. Миха беззаботно пообещал ей и повесил трубку.  
Отец открыл дверь почти сразу. В квартире воняло поменьше вчерашнего, и Миха с удивлением обнаружил, что пол блестит чистотой. Затхлый воздух все еще витал в маминой комнате, но на кухне от раковины раздавался запах свежести.  
— Пришел всё-таки, — батя ухмыльнулся. — Я думал, больше не придёшь.  
— Расскажи, — попросил Миха, плохо представляя, о чем именно просит. Вчера осталась какая-то тайна — он хотел ее разгадать.  
— Она бы не хотела, Миха, — ответил батя. — Я тебя не для этого приглашал.  
— Она умерла, — отрезал Миха, хотя заглянуть отцу в глаза боялся. Нутром чувствовал, что тайна ему не понравится, и что батя не зря бережет ее.  
— Давай условимся, хорошо? Через год приходи опять — спросишь, расскажу все, как было. Не спросишь — сделаем вид, что не спрашивал никогда. Там, Миха, историй много, все равно за один день не рассказать. Тётка вчера денег всучить пыталась, записку передала, чтоб от тебя отстал, что ты в Англию поедешь, и что всё у тебя хорошо, так что ты езжай в Англию, подумай, поживи с англичанами, а когда вернешься — решишь. По рукам?  
— По рукам, — разочарованно ответил Миха.  
— Она тебя очень любила, — добавил отец.  
Они долго сидели на кухне в молчании, потом Миха сказал:  
— Я рисую иногда.  
— Я видел, — сухо ответил отец.  
— Потянет на художку? — Миха поднял взгляд, но отец смотрел в окно, так что перехватить его взгляд не вышло.  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Мне рисовать нравится, — уперся Миха.  
— Толку от этого нет, — батя затушил сигарету и скрестил руки на груди. Миха заметил, что отец горбится меньше обычного. — Мама твоя…  
— Она умерла, — упрямо повторил Миха. Место, где раньше была мама, выжгло из его груди новыми воспоминаниями. Он хотел разобраться в том, что случилось много лет назад, это было самым важным.  
— Я помню, — батя, наконец, обернулся и уставился на Миху сощуренными голубыми глазищами. Когда он был пьяный, взгляд его становился рассеянным и безвредным, но выносить его трезвым Миха не мог — отворачивался.  
— Расскажи, пожалуйста, — попросил Миха. Опять подступили слезы, опять он понял, что не выдержит и сбежит куда-нибудь. Теперь, когда мамы не было, он не знал, куда деться, когда становилось совсем плохо.  
— Чёрт с тобой, Миха, — сдался отец, пододвинул стул, грохнул пустой банкой по столу и опять закурил.  
«Не пьет», — мелькнуло в голове Михи.  
— Она в Лёшу была влюблена. Как увидела его, влюбилась. Красивый еврейский мальчик, воспитанный, обходительный — ухаживал за сестрой, а она влюбилась. Ты как, слушаешь?  
Миха отчаянно закивал головой, потому что превратился в слух. История собственной семьи показалась ему далекой сказкой, одной из тех, для которых батя делал иллюстрации.  
— Они были похожи, Таня и Римма, но у мамы твоей характер был живее. Вечно носилась по театрам, по кино, их тянула за собой, и Алексей стал путаться. Таня пришла ко мне, — он отложил сигарету и протер глаза, как будто после сна. — Сказала, Римму надо спасать. Мы с твоей мамой были хорошими друзьями, и слово за слово, завертелось так, что она осталась. Один раз осталась, было много людей, кто-то вина привёз, из Франции, как сейчас помню. И потом она сказала, что ребёнок от меня. Вот такая история, Миха, — батя зажег новую сигарету.  
— И все? — удивился Миха.  
— Ну, а что еще?  
— Просто потому что «надо спасать»? — он выталкивал из себя слова.  
— Мы были друзьями, Миха, а друзей не бросают.  
— И ты не любил ее? Совсем?  
— Как друга — любил, — согласился, наконец, отец. — Я бы для нее сделал все, что сделал, еще раз.  
— Все, что сделал? Спился? Заставил вкалывать в химчистке? — взорвался Миха.  
Отец встал из-за стола, обошел, схватил Миху за руку и потащил в комнату матери. Он был сильным, так что Миха плелся, еле успевая волочить ноги, следом.  
— Немецкий гарнитур, — батя указал на диван и пару кресел, — шторы прямиком из Италии. Хрусталь, богемское стекло, — Миху развернуло еще одним сильным движением, и краем глаза он заметил знакомый блеск. Дешевка, блестяшки, старье — так он называл все это. — Она сказала не звать в дом пьяных друзей — я не звал. Сказала — заботиться о ребенке — я заботился. Потом сказала не лезть к мальчику — я не лез. Она затолкала меня в эту крошечную комнату и пилила, что у нас больше нет денег. Откуда? Я все потратил на нее, каждую копейку!  
Миха отступил на несколько шагов, и с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как кричит отец.  
— Она сказала, мы будем настоящей семьей. Будем летом ездить на юг и плавать в море. Только нужно дождаться, пока ее переведут на другую должность. Потом нужно было дождаться справки от профсоюза, потом квиточка из бухгалтерии, а потом она сказала, что не хочет иметь дела с пьяным ничтожеством. С пьяным ничтожеством, слышишь? — лицо бати искривилось от ненависти. Миха по-настоящему испугался.  
— Я не знал, — тихо сказал он. — Она не говорила.  
— Скажешь сыну — убью, вот что она говорила, — продолжал кричать отец. — Только попробуй рассказать ему, из какого дерьма я тебя вытащила, вот что она говорила. Миха, — батя на секунду очнулся от собственных криков и воспоминаний, ясным взглядом посмотрел на Миху и улыбнулся, — я ведь не пьяное ничтожество. После всего получается, я её пережил. Пятьдесят три года — самое начало, да?  
Михе хотелось подойти ближе и обнять, но еще больше — пойти прочь и долго бежать, не оглядываясь. Он стоял на месте, не смея исполнить эти планы.  
— В кого она тебя превратила, — батя снова помрачнел. — Меня боишься — ладно, я сам молодец. Но ты же всего на свете боишься. Какая тебе Англия… И к себе позвать — страшно. Ты с ними выживешь?  
— Выживу, — тихо ответил Миха.  
— Они как твоя мать, — он мрачно усмехнулся, — будут делать из тебя хорошего мальчика. Не пей, не кури, не ругайся матом — полный набор. Найди там, в Англии, что-нибудь для себя, ладно?  
— Я тебе коньяк привезу, — отозвался Миха и улыбнулся неловко. Нелепо, неуклюже, как улыбался, когда забывал, что улыбается.  
— Ты — красивый, — невпопад заметил отец, но тут же отвернулся и пошел в свою комнату и пришел оттуда через минуту с листом бумаги. Ровными плавными линиями углем были выведены контуры лица незнакомого парня. Миха наклонился над рисунком и долго разглядывал рисунок, прежде чем понял, что это — он сам. — Ты — красивый, Миха. Я в твои годы тоже был красивым. Пользуйся, пока есть время, — он оставил лист бумаги в руке Михи и опять ушел в свою комнату, хлопнув дверью.  
Миха понял, что это прощание перед Англией. Он еще раз посмотрел на рисунок. Это был не просто образ сына, это был конкретный момент — Миха вспомнил. Несколько секунд, прежде чем они расстались в прошлый раз.  
Перед тем, как выйти, Миха несколько раз сложил рисунок и убрал во внутренний карман куртки. Он понял, что никогда в жизни никому не покажет этот рисунок, и еще знал, что будет много раз разглядывать его, оставшись в одиночестве. На рисунке он был красивым. Он, Миха, с растрепанной шевелюрой, с тонкими губами, кривым носом, чудными раскосыми глазами — он был красивым. Наверное, это было странное волшебство папиных рисунков, на которых люди, совершенно обычные, становились по-настоящему красивыми. Так было с мамой, так, наверное, было с его сестрой, и так было с Михой.

  
За обедом Алексей Давидович поинтересовался, какие планы возникли у Миши в связи с поездкой. Миха бросил на приемного отца короткий взгляд, вспоминая слова отца настоящего о том, что произошло семнадцать лет назад.  
— Хочу попасть на экскурсии по ночным городам, — сказал он.  
— По ночным городам? — удивился Алексей Давидович. Он был заинтригован, но Миха заметил, что у него с души свалился огромный камень. Боялся, что Миха ответит, что хочет зависнуть в клубах?  
— В Интернете пишут, так меньше людей и красивая подсветка — больше можно увидеть. Хочу поснимать, чтоб осталось на память.  
— Очень интересно, — признался Алексей Давидович. — Эдгар тебя сводит, ему тоже должно понравиться.  
Миха не стал говорить вслух, но на ум ему пришел остроумный ответ про то, что Эдгару может понравиться любая фигня, которую он сочтет полезной для своего правильного будущего. Про ночной город, впрочем, Миха не соврал. Слова отца запали ему в душу, и он подумал, что увидеть изнанку европейских городов — это как раз то самое «пользуйся». Пройдет десять, двадцать лет, и экскурсии по ночным городам превратятся для него в ненужную экзотику, а пока это непонятные тени, блики, портреты странных, необычных людей, сидящих дома до тех пор, пока не скроется за горизонтом солнце. Он любил ночь, он любил, когда ночью ему не нужно было бегать за пьяным отцом.  
Перед сном Миха развернул рисунок. Закрыл комнату на замок, задернул шторы, достал лист бумаги. Палец его, не касаясь листа, летал вдоль линий. Научиться бы так рисовать — он бы многое отдал за это. Удастся ли попасть в Англии куда-нибудь в галерею?  
Телефон коротко тренькнул — сообщил о подоспевшей смске. Миха дотянулся до аппарата, нажал на ярлык и замер, опасаясь сделать вдох или выдох.  
«Миша, мы в группе волнуемся, как у тебя дела. В учебной сказали, что у тебя умерла мама. Соболезнуем. Напиши, не нужно ли тебе что-нибудь. Для тебя оформили академ. Как сможешь вернуться — преподаватели ждут. Дай о себе знать, твои одногруппники»  
Миха разглядывал имя отправителя — «Староста». Ерофеев написал ему смску. За последние недели про Ерофеева Миха почти не думал, только мельком, когда речь заходила о прежней жизни, так что сообщение застигло его врасплох.  
Если бы мама была жива, он бы пошел к ней и сказал, что мерзавец Ерофеев решил поиздеваться над ним особенно изощренным способом, но мама умерла — поэтому Ерофеев и написал сообщение. Пойти к тёте Миха не мог, потому что она не была его мамой, хотя и выглядела похожей, и еще из-за того, что узнал о ней от отца.  
Странно было получить такое, да еще вечером, но Миха решил проявить вежливость. Как там говорили? Отпусти, прости и забудь — кажется, так. Врагов надо прощать, а Ерофеев, в конечном счете, не бил его и не делал гадостей, просто считал пустым местом. Вряд ли его заставили писать смску, наверняка, сам решил. Заставить могли прийти с домашним заданием или позвонить, чтобы негодяй Шварцман явился в учебную часть, а смски у взрослых не в чести.  
«Спасибо, — написал Миха, — у меня все хорошо».  
Смска ушла, и когда появилось изображение обведенной в кружок галочки, доказывающей, что адресат получил его, Миха свернул рисунок и лег в постель. Сон пришел к нему почти сразу, и хотя было уже поздно, утром он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим.  
Эдгар устроил все в лучшем виде, учили его в Англии не зря. Документы у Михи оказались в полном порядке: паспорт, билет, виза. Все это Эдгар делал сам, отзваниваясь знакомым отца, даже сам наносил им «визиты вежливости». Хоть его правильность и чопорность Михе не нравились, он не мог не отметить, что Эдгар потратил много сил и времени на вещи, которые в прошлом Михе пришлось бы делать самому, со скрипом, нацеживая денег из дырявого бюджета.  
Люба тайком передала ему сверток и велела развернуть только после приземления, но Миха не выдержал — распечатал и нашел за грубой бумагой и ворохом газет любимый набор мелков. Отдала самое дорогое, поняла как-то, что он не возьмет с собой краски. На прощанье он обнял ее и потрепал по голове, как делала его мама. Люба посмотрела на него внимательно, и Миха понял, что она плакала.  
— Я вернусь скоро, не переживай, — пообещал он.  
— Эдгар тоже так говорил, — она совсем расстроилась и убежала.  
После странного разговора с Любой напутствия приемных родителей показались смешными. Они советовали Михе вести себя сдержанно и не влезать в неприятности и просили писать, если Эдгар не будет справляться. Эдгар присутствовал, но молчал и терпеливо смотрел в пол. Было непохоже, что в мире есть вещи, с которыми он мог бы плохо справляться.  
В самолет Миха залезал с тяжелым чувством, как будто собирался играть в русскую рулетку. Барабан с единственной пулей щелкал возле его виска. Эдгар позвал красавицу-стюардессу и попросил лекарство от тошноты, выпил сам и передал Михе.  
— Будешь немного сонный, — предупредил он.  
До самого Лондона Миха провалялся в полусне, изредка слыша вокруг себя обычную возню, знакомую еще по поездам и автобусам. Перед посадкой Эдгар растолкал его и кивнул в сторону окна. Миха обернулся: Лондон, раскинувший перед ним свои одинаковые, как на картинке, пригороды, казался игрушечным. Они не увидели Тауэр из школьных «топиков», зато хорошо видны были ухоженные участки с небольшими лужайками и аккуратными деревьями.  
— Сначала заедем в магазин, — сказал Эдгар. Миха не знал, зачем он сказал это — ему было все равно, куда ехать. Хоть бы даже в метро, поселиться в туннеле и жить там до старости. Это был настоящий Лондон.  
Ловким жестом Эдгар поймал такси, погрузил небольшие сумки, показал Михе, куда лучше сесть, и они отправились по незнакомым улицам. Лондон гудел, шумел, сверкал — это оглушало Миху. После долгих часов ожидания рейса и сна в самолете он был заспанный, плохо соображал и вспоминал ночную смску. Достал телефон — хотел посмотреть, не пришел ли ответ, но телефон показывал, что сеть недоступна.  
В магазине, куда привез их Эдгар, продавали одежду. Миха озирался в поисках знакомых свитеров, джинсов, курток, но это был совсем другой магазин. Продавщица подошла к ним и помогла снять пальто, а потом у них с Эдгаром состоялся длинный диалог, которого Миха совсем не понял. Он уловил только общий смысл: они обсуждали его, Михи, фигуру.  
Из магазина Миха вышел новым человеком. Старые вещи Эдгар убрал в огромный бесформенный пакет и оставил возле урны. Миха только и смог — убедить проверить карманы. Заветный отцовский рисунок перекочевал во внутренний карман баснословно дорогого и очень глупого пиджака, а карманные деньги — мятые рубли — исчезли в недрах кейса Эдгара.  
— Приедем на место, я отдам тебе деньги, — сказал он.  
Одежда казалась тюремной робой, а лишившись денег, пусть даже таких, Миха почувствовал себя совсем беспомощным. Он торопливо шел за Эдгаром к подземке и старался не выпускать из виду. Потеряется — что делать?  
Перебираясь со станции на станцию, они очутились на вокзале, где Эдгар купил им билет на поезд. Перед посадкой они поели в придорожном кафе, Эдгар невозмутимо отсчитал купюры и вручил Михе со словами: «На первое время, пока не найдешь себе бумажник».  
Бумажника у Михи никогда не было. Он даже не был уверен, что бумажник был у его отца. Зачем? Десять тысяч отлично помещаются на книжной полке. Их даже красть никому не придет в голову — себе дороже. Вдыхать мерзкий запах перегара, чтобы потом купить буханку хлеба?  
Поезд привез их в место, где Эдгар учился. Кампус был огромным, а комната, в которой они должны были поселиться, превосходила размерами старую квартиру Михи. Тут была современная техника, а окна выходили в сад. На полках стояли копии известных скульптур, выполненные в современном стиле. Две кровати стояли у стены, недалеко друг от друга, но не так близко, чтобы это выглядело неудобным. Миха поставил сумку возле входа и пошел осматривать свои «покои» — так он назвал их мысленно. Здесь мог бы жить король или герцог, а то и кто-нибудь из современных президентов.  
— Я рассчитывал, что комнаты будут разные, но так даже удобнее, — сказал Эдгар.  
Миха не представлял, чем это удобнее, но жаловаться и возражать — не мог. Он попал в сказку, о которой не мечтал даже в самые радужные периоды своей жизни с мамой. Ипотека и новая конура — вот где был предел его фантазий.  
— Оставь сумку, я отведу тебя к руководству.  
Сердце Михи упало в пятки. Теперь-то сказка закончится. Руководство поймет, что Миха не может и двух слов связать по-английски, и его депортируют под военным конвоем обратно к отцу.  
— Не переживай, все уже устроено, — словно прочитав его мысли, добавил Эдгар.  
Устроено все действительно было на лучшем уровне. Прежде всего, Михе вовсе не пришлось связывать слов — с ним говорили по-русски. Вежливая женщина объяснила ему, что он заочно был принят на специальные курсы при школе, где в компании других учащихся будет изучать язык и основные дисциплины.  
— Эдгар сказал, вы интересуетесь живописью, — сказала она, и Миха опять впал в отчаяние. Только-только начало налаживаться, а сейчас снова втопчут в грязь. — У вас будет свободное время, и я советую взять факультативом курс основ, хотя вы можете попробовать себя в мастерских продвинутого уровня. Кроме того, в основном кампусе профессор читает курс истории искусств, куда приглашены все учащиеся — присутствие свободное. Если вас это заинтересует, приходите…  
— Заинтересует, — вмешался Миха. Эдгар строго посмотрел на него — как же так, перебил старшего. — Простите, — поправился Миха, — мне очень интересно.  
Женщина снисходительно улыбнулась ему и сделала пометки в своем бланке. Миха выходил из ее кабинета окрыленным.  
— Я надеялся, будет сюрприз, — сказал Эдгар. Они шли по длинному коридору обратно, в сторону общежития.  
— Да, я не ожидал, — признался Миха.  
— Думал, я скучный сын богатенького зануды? — на лице Эдгара сияла улыбка победителя. — Нет, я совсем не такой. Делаю вид, папа — строгий человек. Но мне повезло, я хотел быть юристом, так что жаловаться не на что.  
Миха кивнул — ответить ему было нечего. Эдгар удивил его, тем, что договорился о факультативе, тем, что «делал вид», но сказать было нечего. Что ему жаль? С какой, собственно, стати.  
— Только не запускай учебу, — сказал Эдгар. — Если не будешь ходить и заниматься, я тебя уже не прикрою.  
— Я не запущу, — пообещал Миха и сдержал слово.  
Ему не нужно было беспокоиться о родителях: волноваться за мать, приносить пиво отцу. Он мог целый день посвящать самому себе. Ложился рано, чтобы с утра успеть поесть и заранее прийти на занятия. Слушал все, что ему говорили, чаще — на русском, но иногда — на английском. Первая неделя далась совсем легко, и он выбрался в лидеры. Позвонила тётя — хвалила, надеялась, что ему интересно. Он ответил ей, что ему очень интересно, и все это было правдой. Учителя относились к нему с большим уважением, наверняка, из-за денег, но Миха ни разу не заметил в них презрения или высокомерия. Все, что требовалось — слушать их, выполнять упражнения, писать творческие работы.  
— Да ты талант, — уважительно заметил Эдгар, вооруженный листочком с результатами первых тестов. — Мать говорила, у тебя одни тройки были.  
— Не только тройки, — возразил Миха. — Там было сложно. Отец пил.  
— Ты не самый болтливый, да? — улыбнулся Эдгар. — Пойдем, отметим твои «excellent».  
Миха пошел. Правда, его тут же остановили и велели переодеться. Пошли они в парадном и не куда-нибудь, а в респектабельный «клуб», организованный по примеру тех, что составляли основу развлечений джентльменов двадцатого века. Внутри было шумно, и хотя Миха ожидал, что там будут одни только мужики с тросточками, на самом деле, там были люди разных возрастов, обоих полов, и никто из них не принес с собой трость.  
С помощью нескольких вежливых бесед Эдгар раздобыл им пива. Продавать его не должны были — Миха знал, что в Англии с этим строго, и все-таки Эдгар стоял перед ним, победно сжимая пару бокалов. Они сели за свободный стол, оформленный в духе девятнадцатого или восемнадцатого века, словом, за очень старый стол, и Эдгар сделал несколько огромных глотков.  
— Куришь? — спросил он у Михи и к его ужасу достал из кармана сигареты.  
Вокруг них тоже курили — немного, но никто не гнал их прочь из респектабельного учреждения. Миха подумал, что это как раз такое место, какие показывают в американских фильмах про сухой закон. Где пьют виски, когда в стране за это могут посадить на всю жизнь.  
— Я редко курю, — признался Эдгар. — Здесь негде особенно, да и ни к чему.  
Миха принял у него сигарету и тоже закурил. Теперь они были окончательно похожи на английских джентльменов.  
— Я не знал, что у меня есть брат, — продолжил Эдгар. — Когда узнал, думал, родители разыгрывают. Как в бразильском сериале, да? Не говорили семнадцать лет.  
— Восемнадцать, — поправил Миха. Он вдруг осознал, что они с Эдгаром — ровесники. Когда мама была беременна, Алексей Давидович еще не женился на тете Тане.  
— Да, точно, — согласился Эдгар. — Папа по телефону сказал, что ты выглядишь, как беженец, я тогда еще рассмеялся. Теперь стыдно.  
— Я думал, ты — ужасный зануда и выдашь, что я рисую, — в ответ признался Миха.  
— Я не со зла, — ответил Эдгар. — Мне правда понравился рисунок. Отец говорил, что… что твой отец — художник. Ты у него учился?  
Миху обожгло непонятным жаром. Ему захотелось ударить Эдгара, и он с трудом сдержался. Учился у отца? Чему? Пить, не просыхая?  
— Нет, — ответил он.  
— Странно, — пожал плечами Эдгар. — Мне отец помогал подготовиться к поступлению.  
— Бабки заплатил, что ли? — фыркнул Миха, он все еще был на взводе.  
— Козел ты, Шварцман, — Эдгар поставил недопитый бокал и пошел к выходу.  
Оставшись один, Миха успокоился и понял, что зря нагрубил человеку. Эдгар вытащил его из лап бдительного Алексея Давидовича, помог освоиться, все показал, а теперь Миха так его «отблагодарил».  
Он встал и пошел следом, пробираясь через толпу. Эдгар стоял у выхода и разглядывал ночное небо.  
— Извини, — сказал Миха.  
— Забей, — Эдгар отмахнулся. — Люба рисует.  
— Я знаю.  
— Как думаешь, хорошо? — Эдгар заинтересованно повернулся к нему.  
— Да, очень, — признался Миха. Он вспомнил себя в ее годы и подумал, что она рисует намного лучше, чем он сам.  
— Отец ни за что не разрешит ей.  
— А куда? В экономический?  
— Хуже, — Эдгар нахмурился, — замуж.  
Вдвоем они пошли к общежитию.  
— Он — хороший, просто живет в другом веке, — сказал Эдгар. — Тут если кому скажешь, что отец хочет сестренку выдать за сына старого друга, они думают, это шутка.  
— Здесь разве нет евреев? — удивился Миха.  
— Нет? — Эдгар рассмеялся. — Здесь больше евреев, чем в Израиле. Только они тут семьями живут, и понимают, что к чему. На кой она сдалась там? Что она будет делать? Пироги печь?  
— Ты об этом так волнуешься? — Михе было странно слышать все это от Эдгара. Про свадьбу, про планы отца — это выглядело еще одной надуманной проблемой богатея.  
— Они помолвку этим летом хотят устроить, — сказал Эдгар. — Она не знает еще. Узнает — совсем расстроится. Ей мать мелки покупает и кисточки, а отец выбрасывает. Говорит, лучше пусть учится суп варить.  
— Он вроде нормальный мужик, — возразил Миха.  
— Разве я говорю, что он — ненормальный? Просто застыл в своем времени. Как сам женился, так думает, и до сих пор.  
— Как сам? — Миха тут же вспомнил историю, рассказанную отцом.  
— Думаешь, они с мамой полюбили друг друга с первого взгляда? — улыбка Эдгара стала жестокой. — Конечно, сейчас они друг за друга горой — так всегда бывает. Но женили их по старому договору. Отец сам рассказывал.  
— Сам?  
— Ты, вроде, удивлен, — заметил Эдгар.  
— Просто я слышал другую историю, — сказал Миха и рассказал Эдгару все, что слышал от отца. Тот замедлил темп, чтобы они не добрались до кампуса слишком быстро. Они неторопливо шли в свете тусклых фонарей и луны, и лицо Эдгара мрачнело с каждой минутой.  
— Бред какой-то, — сказал он. — Ради дружбы? Как это понимать-то?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Миха, — я сам узнал совсем недавно.  
— И что думаешь? — Эдгар совсем остановился и строго посмотрел на Миху.  
— Думаю, он не врет. Недоговаривает что-то, может быть, но не врет.  
Эдгар кивнул в ответ, они дошли до кампуса и больше не возвращались к этому разговору.  
В конце второй недели Миха впервые попал на факультатив. Занятие шло на английском, он страшно волновался, но никто не перебивал его ответы, не говорил про акцент, так что к концу второго часа он освоился и даже сам задал несколько вопросов. Преподаватель подошел к его этюду, указал на овал лица женщины и спросил, где Миха видел такую технику.  
— My father, — нескладно ответил тот.  
После занятия преподаватель пригласил его к себе и выяснил имя отца, а потом к ужасу Михи достал с полки своего кабинета огромный альбом — коллекционный, массивный, где рисунки отца были отпечатаны с невероятной точностью.  
— Это он?  
— Да, — ответил Миха, и с этой минуты преподаватель крутился вокруг его рабочего места дольше всех остальных. Учеников это не слишком беспокоило, каждый следил за своей работой, но Михе было неудобно.  
— У вас талант, мистер Шварцман, — говорил учитель, снова и снова. Михе такого не говорил никто, и даже вопрос, заданный отцу, остался без ответа. Потянет он на художку? Миха не знал. Все, что говорил ему странный английский учитель, пролетало мимо. Миха кропотливо рисовал, окрыленный возможностью работать, не прячась, с хорошими материалами, но не верил ни одному комплименту. Они все оплачены Алексеем Давидовичем, к чему зря себя обнадеживать?  
Экскурсии, которые Миха так хотел посетить, начались только на второй месяц. Эдгар отвертелся под предлогом большой занятости, но Миха считал, что тот просто не хочет еще раз кататься по Лондону.  
— Вот, только не сломай, это отцовский подарок, — перед первой экскурсией Эдгар одолжил свой фотоаппарат. Миха всю ночь гуглил, как им пользоваться.  
Фотографии получались странными. Миха старался успеть за экскурсоводом, щелкал то одно, то другое, а потом скопом сливал на новенький ноутбук. После пяти поездок там почти не осталось свободного места.  
— Ты шутишь? — удивился Эдгар. — Слушай, если у тебя там полон диск порнушки — дело твое, но как я объясню это отцу?  
— Нет там порнушки, — хмуро ответил Миха, который не записывал порнушку на жесткий диск и вообще не смотрел ее. Он рисовал, ему было некогда.  
Эдгар попросил посмотреть фотографии, забрал ноутбук и не отдавал несколько дней, так что Михе пришлось писать пару эссе на общественном компьютере.  
— Я тут показал твои фотки одному знакомому, — ноутбук вернулся вместе с тревожным выражением лица Эдгара. — Ты точно их сам сделал, а не нагуглил?  
— Так проверь, — безразлично пожал плечами Миха.  
— Нет, я серьезно, — Эдгар нахмурился. — Этот болван хотел меня дураком выставить. Сказал, ты все это слил из какой-нибудь галереи.  
— Зачем? — удивился Миха. — Чтобы потом тебе подсунуть? Ты сам попросил. Я просто Любе хотел показать, — признался он. — И отцу еще. И тёте Тане, я же обещал.  
— Ладно, давай ты еще раз поедешь, а потом я отдам фотоаппарат — идет?  
— Да в чем дело-то?  
— Просто он сказал, такие фотки можно на конкурс отправлять, — сказал Эдгар. — Без шуток, сказал, это конкурсные работы. Просто ты их собрал вместе, потому что они тебе понравились.  
— Я просто щелкал, не пори чушь, — возразил Миха, но слова Эдгара засели в нем надолго. К следующей экскурсии он подготовился основательно, не спал еще одну ночь — читал про перспективу, фильтры.  
Все прошло очень быстро, экскурсовода теперь он почти не слышал. Старался успевать, чтоб не мешать другим, но оглядывался на прохожих чаще, чем на достопримечательности.  
Фотоаппарат перекочевал в руки Эдгара, тот отнес его знакомому, и они стали ждать. Вечером неизвестный эксперт позвонил и сказал, что назначил встречу с хорошим человеком «для твоего вундеркинда». У Михи вспотели руки.  
— Только особенно ни на что не рассчитывай — окей? — попросил Эдгар. — Если отец узнает, что ты серьезно увлекся чем-то таким, могут быть проблемы.  
— С чего вдруг? — возвращаться с небес на землю Михе не хотелось — он уже представлял себя на сцене, толкающим благодарственные речи за полученный приз «Лучшего Фотографа Вселенной».  
— Можешь поверить мне на слово, — загадочно ответил Эдгар.  
Хорошим человеком, с которым познакомили Миху, был преподаватель с кафедры современного искусства. Он был совсем молод — показался Михе едва ли не сверстником, говорил много и сразу начал расхваливать фотографический талант.  
— Вам нужно организовать выставку, — говорил преподаватель с прекрасным акцентом, который Миха уже научился различать. Итан, скорее всего. Можно после встречи спросить у Эдгара — тот разбирается лучше.  
— Я ненадолго здесь, — ответил Миха.  
— Лондон глазами русского еврея — отличное название! — продолжал преподаватель. Мистер Пемброк. Доктор наук Пемброк — это было выгравировано на одной из многочисленных табличек в его кабинете.  
— Не знаю, хорошая ли это идея, — мямлил Миха. Он так хотел собственную выставку, но в голове зудели слова Эдгара про Алексея Давидовича.  
— Конечно же, это отличная идея! Семнадцать лет, подумать только!  
Когда они возвращались, Эдгар сказал, что ходит на факультатив мистера Пемброка, и даже показывал ему несколько своих фотографий, но особых успехов не добился. Говорил он спокойно, вроде бы не слишком переживал. Михе было все равно — он так загорелся, выставкой, что мог думать только о ней.  
Мистер Пеброк сам занялся организацией и спросил у «Майкла» удобное время для открытия. Обещал позвать журналистов из ежемесячника университета.  
Когда назначили дату, Миха не знал, куда деться. Бродил по коридорам кампуса и представлял себе, как это будет. Руки чесались позвонить тёте Тане и все рассказать. По-настоящему он хотел рассказать маме, но воспоминания о ней стали смутными. Он радовался этому, потому что когда воспоминания приобретали краски, становилось до боли грустно. Тётя казалась хоть какой-то заменой, но она тут же рассказала бы все Алексею Давидовичу, и выставка «Лондон глазами русского еврея» оказалась бы под угрозой.  
Вечером, за день до открытия, Миха вышел из кампуса в слабо освещенный парк, сел на лавочку и достал новенький телефон. В записной книжке было совсем мало номеров. Прежние из колледжа, несколько номеров еще со школы, семья тёти Тани. Но старый домашний он помнил наизусть. Раздобыть код города в гугле не составило труда, и Миха замер, удерживая палец над клавишей вызова. Если отец опять пьет, за телефон никто не платил. Если трезвый — может нагрубить. Не поймешь, что лучше.  
Палец дрогнул, опустился на область кнопки, и Миха вздрогнул от резкого гудка, переключающего вызовы на международные.  
— Алло, — Константин Павлович взял трубку почти сразу. Голос его был раздраженным, но показался Михе трезвым.  
— Пап?  
— Миха? — голос немного потеплел. — Уже вернулся?  
— Нет, — Миха не знал, что теперь говорить.  
— У тебя там все хорошо?  
— Ага. У меня завтра выставка.  
— Выставка?  
— Ага. Один преподаватель тут организовал. На кампусе.  
— Ты рисуешь? — голос стал тихим, помехи стерли из него все краски.  
— Фотографии, — ответил Миха. — Случайно вышло.  
— Можно их где-нибудь посмотреть?  
Михе стало стыдно. Отец ведь, наверняка, не умеет пользоваться Интернетом. Как ему объяснить?  
— В Интернете можно? — будто подслушав мысли, спросил Константин Павлович.  
— Завтра будет можно, — сказал Миха. — Хочешь, я тебе продиктую адрес?  
— Выставка под твоим именем будет? — спросил отец.  
— Да.  
— Тогда я найду, — пообещал отец. — Зайду к знакомым — у них есть компьютер.  
— Я тут хожу на факультатив, — сказал Миха, подобравшись к заветному. — Рисую.  
— Глупости какие-нибудь?  
— Вазы, цветочки, — Миха рассмеялся.  
— Попробуй нарисовать маму, — сказал Константин Павлович и повесил трубку.  
Миха остался сидеть на скамейке, глядя в пустоту парковой ночи, и слушал тишину. Нарисовать маму.  
Он медленно убрал телефон и достал рисунок отца. После стольких дней, когда он не смотрел на бумагу, рисунок показался ему небрежным. Это был эскиз, простая наработка, без деталей. Контуры грубо выхватывали черты лица, их приходилось додумывать. Миха решил, что так можно было работать над большим полотном, выверяя пропорции.  
Позвонил Эдгар, сказал, что уже поздно, и нужно ложиться спать. Миха свернул рисунок и пошел к зданию кампуса. Оно показалось чужим. После разговора с отцом, после шипения и помех, смотреть на ухоженное английское здание было чудно.  
Выставку открыли впопыхах, но успешно. Фотографии вешали сами, Эдгар привел пару друзей, и они помогали. Мистер Пемброк говорил с журналистами, и краем уха Миха уловил «тот самый Шварцман». Он обернулся к преподавателю, но тот не смотрел в его сторону.  
На следующий день на сайте газеты университета вышел отрывок статьи. В полном виде она должна была появиться в ежемесячнике. В статье рассказали о выставке, об обстоятельствах ее организации, о таланте юного фотографа Шварцмана, сына известного русского иллюстратора.  
— Откуда они узнали? — удивился Миха.  
— Это ведь журналисты, — ответил Эдгар, который тоже читал новости. — Рассказал кто-нибудь.  
Из-за статьи Миха разнервничался. Испугался, что журналисты раскопают Константина Павловича и увидят, как он скатился. Пьет, не рисует, не следит за собой. Из занятий — вечная ругань.  
Вечером, как назло, позвонил отец.  
— Я Татьяне звонил, — сказал он. — Узнал твой номер. Она давать не хотела, но я объяснил, что для дела.  
— Ясно, — ответил Миха, не зная, чего ждать.  
— У меня есть один знакомый, я ему дам твой номер. Сходи с ним на встречу, хорошо?  
— Какой знакомый? Где? — удивился Миха.  
— Ты сходи, ладно?  
— Хорошо, схожу.  
— Фотографии неплохие, кстати. Подборка кривая, экран у Семёна крошечный был, но суть я уловил.  
— Подборка кривая? — машинально переспросил Миха. Ему было так странно говорить с трезвым отцом, который не кричал «страну разворовали», что он не сдержался.  
— Просто поговори с моим знакомым, ладно?  
— Он в Англии?  
— Да, живет там почти семнадцать лет. Все, давай, я разорюсь на таких звонках. Пока.  
— Пока, — ответил Миха и долго еще слушал гудки.  
Учеба продолжалась. Ему нужно было ходить на занятия, но такой радости, как в первую неделю, это не приносило. Эдгар занимался своими делами, в клуб они больше не ходили, а после того, как про выставку написали еще парочку статей, она перестала быть нужной. Мистер Пемброк больше не звал его, и Миха стал ждать, когда позвонит непонятный знакомый. Гадал, кто это может быть. Дальний родственник? Коллега по прежней работе?  
— Михаил? — в трубке звучал хорошо поставленный голос, похожий на те, которыми опрашивают клиентов большие компании. — Ваш телефон дал мне Константин Павлович. На этой неделе вам удобно будет встретиться?  
Миха не представлял, удобно ли ему, но на все согласился. Эдгару он честно объяснил, что идет на встречу со старым знакомым отца, и понятия не имеет, во что это выльется. Эдгар пообещал, что будет дежурить у мобильного на случай, если папаня решил продать Мишу в рабство.  
Господин с хорошо поставленным голосом оказался представительным, и слово «джентльмен» подходило ему как нельзя лучше. Миха уже разобрался, что в Англии быть представительным казалось недостаточным поводом для почетного титула «джентльмен», но по привычке называл так очень многих. По крайней мере, мысленно.  
— Михаил? — вежливо спросил ненастоящий джентльмен на хорошем русском, протягивая Михе руку.  
— Можно просто Миша.  
— Хорошо, тогда меня можешь звать просто дядей Игорем, — ненастоящий джентльмен улыбнулся.  
Встречу он назначил в дорогом ресторане, и они сидели теперь в отдельной секции, огороженной красивой деревянной ширмой. Играла приятная музыка, Миха думал, что вокруг них драгоценностей и дорогой одежды больше, чем во всей Москве. Меню он не стал даже открывать, чтоб потом тешить себя незнанием. Странно было думать, что этот уважаемый человек — старый знакомый его отца.  
— Костя показал мне твои фотографии, — сказал дядя Игорь, отправив официанта со сложным заказом. Им принесли минеральную воду и разлили по бокалам — Миха с замиранием сердца следил за этим.  
— Все это вышло случайно, — сказал Миха.  
— Костя об этом сказал. Еще он сказал, что ты рисуешь, и очень неплохо. Обычно он такого не говорил. Ты хочешь рисовать?  
Миха хотел. Если бы кто-то сказал ему, что он может рисовать, просто рисовать, и ничего больше — он бы продал этому человеку душу.  
— Очень, — голос подвел его, вышло с придыханием — пошло.  
— Я преподаю в школе, — сказал дядя Игорь. — На следующий год не обещаю — образование у тебя не то. Но если пройдешь экстерном у себя, а потом вернешься — помогу. По старой дружбе.  
— Экстерном?  
— Закончишь училище в России, сдашь экзамены, проект, а потом приедешь сюда и повторишь все это в обратном порядке — проект, экзамены. Сможешь? — дядя Игорь хитро улыбался.  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Миха. — Я не учился этому.  
— У тебя талант, — перебил дядя Игорь.  
— Вы не видели.  
— Видел. Костя прислал рисунки. Фломастером, ручкой — нельзя так начинать, но вышло хорошо.  
— Откуда? Где он их взял?  
— Он же твой отец, — укоризненно заметил дядя Игорь.  
Миха умолк. Действительно, сморозил глупость. Его рисунки, тетради — все осталось в старой квартире, с отцом. Странно было бы думать, что он не стал перебирать вещи жены и сына. Не остался же он в своей конуре.  
— Как он? — неожиданно спросил дядя Игорь.  
— Отец? — удивился Миха. — Да так…  
— Правду говори, — потребовал «ненастоящий джентльмен». Часть лоска слетела с его лица, и Миха заметил знакомую жесткость. Прямой русский взгляд — на фоне вежливых и подчеркнуто тактичных англичан он смотрелся вызовом.  
— Пьет.  
— Много?  
Миха уперся взглядом в стол:  
— Очень.  
— Тебе есть, где жить? — дядя Игорь неожиданно сменил тему.  
— Конечно. Я живу с двоюродным братом, в общежитии при университете, учусь там на специальной программе.  
— Ясно. Его прав лишили?  
Миха не сразу понял, кого и почему, а потом его осенило. Дядя Игорь понятия не имел, как живет его старый знакомый в России. Ни про маму, ни про страшный кашель, ни про пьянки. Михе отчаянно захотелось защитить честь отца. Ему стало так обидно, что он достал из кармана рисунок, подаренный перед отъездом, и положил на стол. Дядя Игорь аккуратно забрал его, развернул и долго смотрел, потом сложил и положил обратно, возле Михи.  
— Вы с ним… — он зачем-то прокашлялся, — ладили?  
Миха торопливо спрятал рисунок.  
— Он пил. За ним ухаживала мама. Кормила его, сама работала в химчистке, вот и…  
— Что «вот и»? — голос дяди Игоря стал жестким, почти как взгляд.  
— Вот она и заболела! — крикнул Миха, не выдержав напряжения.  
— Она заболела, потому что героиновые наркоманки редко доживают до сорока, — сквозь зубы процедил дядя Игорь — старался не ради Михи, а чтоб не привлечь к ним внимание соседей.  
Миха вздрогнул.  
— Я говорил, надо делать аборт, — дядя Игорь взял бокал с водой и отпил немного. Выдохнул, восстановил дыхание. Миха молча смотрел на него, начиная ненавидеть. Он редко ненавидел кого-то, кроме отца, и сейчас был близок к тому, чтобы впервые в жизни ударить человека.  
— Я, между прочим, тут сижу, — сказал он.  
— Я был не прав, — поспешно добавил дядя Игорь. — Прости, я сказал это, не подумав. Я не должен был так говорить, ни тогда, ни сейчас. Но она не должна была так делать.  
— Как? — вырвалось у Михи.  
— Нашла интеллигентного художника, разыграла разбитое сердце, споила, затащила в койку, и, вуаля, «женись на мне». Такая вот история, Миша, — он смотрел за окно. Вечерний Лондон выглядел мокро и серо.  
Миха услышал знакомую мелодию звонка. Он торопливо поднял трубку и сказал Эдгару, что с ним все в порядке, и его никто не собирается продавать в рабство.  
— Твой брат? — спросил дядя Игорь, когда Миха положил трубку.  
— Да, договорились с ним, на всякий случай, — признался Миха.  
— Молодцы, мало ли, — похвалил дядя Игорь, и Михе это неожиданно было приятно. Он разозлился на самого себя. «Ненастоящий джентльмен» оказался поистине «ненастоящим»: наговорил гадостей, обвинил мать в страшных вещах, да еще про аборт ляпнул. — Он много пьет, да? — мысль явно не давала ему покоя. Миха просто кивнул. — И сейчас?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Миха. — Когда мама умерла… много. Потом вроде перестал. Я к нему приезжал пару раз.  
— Ты бы остался с ним, Миша.  
— С какой стати?  
С какой стати? Тётя Таня отправила его в Лондон, оплатила обучение, позаботилась, чтоб у него всё-всё было. Они любили его, и никто из них не пил так, что нужно было вызывать неотложку.  
— У тебя в кармане, — дядя Игорь указал на карман, где лежал рисунок. — Он тебе поможет. У него в училище много знакомых. Поступишь без экзаменов, всё сдашь, он поможет с проектом.  
— Он — алкоголик, — Миха отвернулся.  
— Мама твоя была наркоманкой, — сказал дядя Игорь. — Про таких говорят, безнадежные. И вот, смотри, вырастила тебя. Не продала за дозу. Костя сказал, ты ее очень любил.  
— Я — любил, а он?!  
— Что ты как маленький! — наконец, дядя Игорь сорвался на крик. Миха ждал этого, так что не испугался. — Он — гей! Неужели не очевидно? Какого черта, по-твоему, я притащился сюда из Шотландии в разгар учебного года? Все бросил, остановился в страшной дыре.  
Ответить Миха не смог — только смотрел испуганно на человека, который перешел последнюю черту со своими обвинениями. Мать — наркоманка, отец — гей, осталось его, Миху, в чем-нибудь обвинить. Может, он в детстве продал Христа за тридцать серебряников? Лично? И теперь обвинять в смерти Спасителя будут не весь народ Израиля, а лично его, Миху?  
— Не смотри так, будто я тебе глаза открыл, — дядя Игорь долго молчал, прежде чем сказать это, а потом нервно рассмеялся. — Костя убьет меня теперь. Как думаешь, легко было добиться в суде решения об опеке при живом отце?  
Миха не знал. Он совсем не вникал, что делали его родственники, чтобы добиться нужных прав.  
— Не об опеке, — вырвалось у него. — Они — мои приемные родители.  
Дядя Игорь расхохотался еще сильнее.  
— Господи, да как он сам на героин не сел — чудо. Может, сел, а ты не заметил? Вряд ли. Залетела, заставила жениться, села на шею, все деньги спустила на наркоту… а теперь «приемные родители». Ты хотя бы фамилию не менял?  
Миха отрицательно помотал головой. Он оставил фамилию. Она напоминала ему о том, откуда он появился. Тогда он думал, что хорошо понимает это.  
— Знаешь что, парень. Ты понятия не имеешь, кто эти люди. Ты для них — очередная инвестиция. Не знаю, как у тебя вышло с этой выставкой. Я с ними виделся всего один раз, твоя бабка назвала меня чёртом и велела гореть в Аду.  
— Бабка?  
— Вера Михайловна, мама Танечки с Риммой.  
— Почему?  
Миха начал понимать, к чему идет дело, но прежде всего он начал понимать, что незнание во многих случаях гораздо лучше знания. Память о матери, светлая, добрая, теперь подменялась жестокими историями, и Миха не представлял себе, как остановить этот ужасный процесс. Сейчас бы в колледж, на галерку, и чтоб Ерофеев сказал, что его нет в аудитории. Как все было тогда просто.  
— Потому что застукала нас, — ответил дядя Игорь. — Не важно, какая разница, почему. Она пришла договориться, хотела отправить Римму подальше — мудрая женщина. Только Римме это было не нужно. Она хотела богатого мужа, богаче Таниного Лёшеньки, и чтоб был знаменитым. А что гей — какая разница, тогда про такие вещи не говорили. Есть жена? Значит, не гей. Наверное, Костя тебя не для консультации сюда позвал. Столкнул нас, как в греческой трагедии. Я ведь сам надеялся, что ты в Аду сгоришь. Только ты красивый, чертёнок, попробуй теперь, пожелай тебе зла.  
Провалиться сквозь землю было бы теперь очень кстати. Миха мечтал, что официант и все остальные в ресторане замрут, время остановится, и можно будет незаметно выйти, а потом отмотать время назад.  
— Пойдем отсюда, — сказал дядя Игорь.  
— Куда? — Миха испугался, он стал вспоминать, как использовать быстрый набор, не привлекая внимания. На единичке Эдгар или на восьмерке?  
— Погуляем, я тебя до вокзала провожу, — ответил Игорь.  
Официант столкнулся с ними, когда они вставали из-за стола.  
На улице лил дождь, уже не первый за эту весну, но Михе он показался особенным — ледяным и колючим. Вода затекала за воротник, и когда дядя Игорь раскрыл зонт и подошел ближе, чтобы спрятать Миху, ему стало окончательно жутко.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я буду к тебе лезть, ты слишком долго жил в своей стране, — заявил дядя Игорь, к которому на воздухе вернулись чопорность и строгий голос. — Тебе восемнадцать, и я сяду на столько же, если попытаюсь к тебе… подкатить. Брат твой, с которым ты тут живешь, хороший человек?  
— Да, вроде.  
— А мать была хорошим человеком?  
— Да, очень.  
— То есть в людях ты совсем не разбираешься, ясно, — заключил дядя Игорь. — Хорошо, поступим по-другому. Вот моя визитка, тут номер, электронная почта, адрес — все, что нужно. Если твой брат или эти хорошие люди, в мире которых ты живешь, начнут делать что-то, что покажется тебе неправильным, ты дашь мне знать.  
— Я думал поступить на факультет искусств, — зачем-то ляпнул Миха.  
— К твоему благодетелю, который тебе устроил выставку? Избавлю тебя от кучи проблем — мистер Пемброк бездарь и лизоблюд. Талант твой ему на руку, будет вечно выставлять тебя русским евреем и таскать по стране со своими лекциями, как обезьянку.  
Миха хотел сказать, что мистер Пемброк совсем не такой, но они общались всего два раза в жизни Михи, так что защищать его было куда глупее, чем защищать маму или Эдгара.  
— Возьми деньги, — в руке дяди Игоря появилась свернутая купюра. — Немного, чтоб было что-то, кроме грошей почтенного еврея.  
— Я тоже еврей, — возразил Миха и денег не взял.  
Дядя Игорь запихнул купюру ему в карман.  
— Я знаю, что ты тоже — еврей, я сам наполовину еврей, таки что это меняет? Алексей Давидович к Татьяне Семёновне сватался, когда ей одиннадцать лет было. Интересно, как он разгадал в ней любовь всей своей жизни в такие-то годы? Я, конечно, сам не святой, но до такого не опускался.  
— У вас есть семья? — спросил Миха.  
— Была, — ответил дядя Игорь. — До твоего появления.  
Миха больше ничего не спрашивал. Он запихнул руку в карман и стал думать, как незаметно вернуть купюру обратно.  
— Сходи в магазин, купи себе шмотки. Выглядишь как сынок какого-нибудь лорда.  
— Это плохо?  
— Вон, видишь? — дядя Игорь указал на группу ребят, идущих по противоположной стороне улицы. Они смеялись и живо обсуждали что-то. В свете витрин и фонарей хорошо видно было их необычные прически, кожаные куртки в ретро-стиле, вызывающую косметику нарочито старых цветов на девушках и обилие пирсинга на молодых людях. — Вот так выглядят дети какого-нибудь лорда на самом деле. Дети русских евреев выглядят так, как ты. Дорого, глупо и чопорно. У тебя девушка есть?  
Миха отрицательно помотал головой. Он вынул руку из кармана — идея с одеждой приходила ему в голову, и он решил, что пятьсот евро — неплохая компенсация за нанесенный моральный ущерб.  
— Парень?  
Миха помотал еще чаще.  
— Тебе восемнадцать, — констатировал дядя Игорь. — У тебя все нормально? К тебе никто не приставал?..  
— Вы совсем обалдели, дядя Игорь? — огрызнулся Миха. Сам не знал, что может так. Слишком долго слушал гадости или просто ударила в голову минеральная вода.  
— Я с тобой увижусь не раньше следующего года, если ничего не случится. И я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Так что ловлю момент.  
— Вы мне не родня, — отрезал Миха и ускорил шаг, пролетев через турникет вокзала. Вместо прощания он вскинул руку с воздетым к дождливому небу средним пальцем.  
По дороге в общежитие Миха вертел в руках визитку. Школа искусств Глазго — лучше придумать невозможно. Приехать обратно, домой, поступить в училище, рисовать целыми днями, закончить его, получить аттестат и уехать из проклятой страны, где спился его отец, а мать умерла от рака. Оставить все позади и начать новую жизнь. Без Эдгара с его двуличностью, без тёти Тани, которая вышла замуж за богатого еврея и бросила родную сестру, без Алексея Давидовича с большими планами на второго «сына». Без Любы?  
Миха вспомнил двоюродную сестру и перестал думать о том, как здорово будет уехать. Вместо этого он стал думать об отце и о том, что наговорил ему дядя Игорь. Гей, художник, женился на наркоманке, которая залетела от него после какой-то пьянки. Миха чувствовал, что по щекам текут слезы. Значит, вот почему он появился на свет? Чтобы мама могла сесть на шею отцу и таскать деньги на дозы? Бабка выгнала ее, и оставалось только заарканить богатенького дурачка?  
— Сука, — прошептал Миха, вытирая глаза рукавом дорогого пальто. Оно выглядело как костюм мафиози. Миха снял его, потом снял пиджак, закатал рукава рубашки, ослабил галстук и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу. Стало легче дышать. В отражении в окне он увидел респектабельного еврея, и ему снова стало тошно. Это был не тот человек, которого рисовал отец. Это был хороший приятель Эдгара, еще один успешный русский эмигрант. Миха залез в карман пиджака и развернул рисунок. Уголь размазался, кое-где контуры изменились. Нужно было сфотографировать его или сделать скан, но Михе хотелось иметь единственную копию. Что-то такое, чего ни у кого больше не было. От отца.  
Зазвенел телефон. Миха шмыгнул носом, достал трубку и принял вызов.  
— Звонил Игорь, — отец сразу перешел к делу. — Сказал, все прошло не очень хорошо. Вы договорились про учебу?  
— Он сказал, лучше всего закончить училище в России экстерном, а потом ехать к нему.  
— Ясно, — отец долго молчал. — Что-то еще?  
— Он сказал, что ты — гей, а мама была наркоманкой.  
— Это было давно, Миха. Когда ты родился, она изменилась. Она была хорошим человеком.  
— Правда? — с вызовом спросил Миха. Соседи в поезде обернулись к нему.  
— Правда, — ответил отец и положил трубку.  
Эдгар не спал — ждал, пока вернется непутевый родственник. Рассказывать ему про геев и наркоманок Миха не хотел.  
— Все нормально?  
— Да, вроде порядок, — соврал Миха.  
— Выглядишь не очень, — Эдгар посмотрел на растрепанную рубашку и смятый в охапке пиджак.  
— Я завтра схожу в магазин, — сказал Миха, — прикуплю одежды.  
— Сходить с тобой? — обрадовался Эдгар.  
— Не надо, я сам.  
По расстроенному лицу Эдгара Миха понял, что кое в чем дядя Игорь все-таки был прав. Бунтарство Эдгара заканчивалось факультативами. Немного порисовать — для души. Немного поснимать — в качестве хобби. Не всерьез, просто подростковая шалость. Учиться, работать, жениться. Было даже странно, что он не одобрял сватовство Любы. В самом деле, что такого странного свататься в третьем классе?  
Утром Михе принесли сверток. Служба доставки, пришлось шепотом объясняться с курьером и ставить неловкую подпись. Миха развернул сверток и нашел набор дорогих угольных карандашей, альбом и старое издание сказок, проиллюстрированное отцом. Оно было подписано очень лаконично: «Тебе». Почерк отца Миха узнал по характерным волнам у буквы «Т».  
«Тебе». Щеки Михи обожгло.  
— Все нормально? Что там?  
— Вчерашний знакомый, — ответил Миха, стараясь не привлекать внимание Эдгара своим замешательством или тишиной.  
«Тебе». Миха представил себе отца семнадцать лет назад. Восемнадцать — уже восемнадцать, так легко забыть. Ведь было еще девять месяцев, когда Миха лежал в животе у мамы.  
«Тебе». Миха провел ладонью по лицу, стараясь избавиться от фантазий. Перед ним лежали самые обычные сказки. Он уже знал иллюстрации, которые были под обложкой, но это посвящение — «Тебе», Миха понял, что оно означало. По меньшей мере, в одном дядя Игорь не врал.  
Он спрятал сверток в свой ящик и отправился в магазин — тратить компенсацию за моральный ущерб. На улице было свежо после вчерашнего дождя, он шел быстро, а взгляд его цеплялся за верхушки зданий и деревьев. Он давно хотел зарисовать английское небо — низкое, густое, похожее на серый кисель. Времени не хватало, хотя и казалось, что большую его часть Миха тратит на то, что ему нравится.  
Легкий ветер забрался под пальто и напомнил про десяток отвратительных российских мартов, когда тающий снег обнажал все самое плохое в мире. Прежде всего, бутылки, но не только. Еще выплывали наружу мамина ипохондрия, начинались обследования, а отец, пользуясь ее долгим отсутствием в доме, начинал пить еще крепче. Миха ненавидел март и с нетерпением ждал мая, когда морозы отпускали, и можно было спокойно носить ветровку — дешевую, а потому долговечную.  
На центральной улице университетского городка магазинов было немного. Миха зашел в первый попавшийся и стал разглядывать витрину и ворох одежды, висящий на блестящих стендах. В голове его царил лондонский туман. Что он делает? Зачем отказался от помощи Эдгара? Зачем взял деньги у полузнакомого дяди? Почему верит пьянице-отцу, а про слова матери, которая растила его всю жизнь одна — забыл?  
Он взял свитер, шарф, рубашку и отправился с ними в единственную примерочную — продавщица одарила его удивленным взглядом. Миха посмотрел на сделанный выбор: кислотно-розовый, бежевый, фиолетовый. Прекрасное сочетание, если он хочет довести до инфаркта Алексея Давидовича.  
Когда штора примерочной была задернута, и он снял одежду, аккуратно развесив на крючки, ему пришлось развернуться к зеркалу.  
Миха посмотрел на себя и замер. Его осенило, что впервые он остался один. В доме у тёти Тани ему выделили отдельную комнату, и все равно было такое чувство, что он лежит на чужой кровати. В квартире отца он делил комнату с мамой. В школе вокруг были другие дети, а в колледже — «девятая». Даже Эдгар, его двоюродный брат и сосед по комнате общежития, пусть не навязывал свою компанию, но все равно мог объявиться в любой момент. А еще раньше, когда у Михи была обычная жизнь, с мамой, пьющим отцом и строгими учителями, он вечно поглядывал на телефон, опасаясь, что раздастся звонок, а это будет означать, что надо куда-то бежать и что-то делать.  
Теперь он был один. Зеркало перед ним отражало худую фигуру, чуть сгорбленную — этим она напоминала фигуру отца. Волосы Михи были подстрижены у дорогого стилиста. На подбородке кое-где пробивались сбритые волосы — черные точки, начало взрослой жизни.  
И он был один. Без отца, которого лишили прав после развода с мамой. Без мамы, которая умерла под огромной дозой морфина. Без родственников тёти Тани, которые отправили его в Англию, чтобы он стал «ненастоящим джентльменом». Без дяди Игоря и его неприятного, резкого тона. Без Ерофеева и «девятой», которые прислали соболезнования через месяц после смерти мамы.  
Миха испугался, что будет плакать, как раньше. Когда мама заболела, и он понял, что она не поправится, слезы вытекали из него ровными ручейками, и остановить их ничто не могло. Он начал оплакивать ее задолго до того, как она умерла. И больше, кажется, не мог плакать вовсе.  
Он снял с вешалки ярко-розовую рубашку и стал надевать. Пару раз такие он видел на студентах, посещавших факультатив вместе с ним. Многим, наверное, приходилось одеваться в этих магазинчиках. Не только их с Эдгаром родители старались нарядить по последнему слову эмиграционной моды.  
В обрамлении розового цвета волосы Михи приобрели неожиданный рыжеватый оттенок. Он улыбнулся. Да, с такой одеждой Эдгар не пустит его даже на коврик у входа в комнату. Что скажут его респектабельные друзья?  
Фиолетовый свитер сделал Миху похожим на послушного зубрилу. Он для смеха даже поплевал пару раз на ладонь и пригладил волосы. В примерочной никого больше не было, и спектакль этот он устраивал для самого себя. Но все равно вышло забавно. Миха взял с вешалки бежевый шарф и обмотал вокруг шеи. Теперь можно было заниматься бухгалтерией небольшой конторки. Оставалось купить очки и состроить строгую гримасу. Миха отсмеялся, снял с себя маскарадный костюм, вернулся к прежней строгой одежде и опять замер перед зеркалом.  
Он мог выбрать любую рубашку, любой шарф, любой свитер. Он мог вернуться в Россию, жить с отцом и экстерном по выбитой через связи программе заканчивать художественное училище. Он мог остаться с Эдгаром и выбрать себе престижную специальность под надзором Алексея Давидовича и помочь двоюродному брату спасти судьбу маленькой Любы. Он мог плюнуть на все и воспользоваться тем, что в России ему исполнится восемнадцать через неделю. Пойти в армию, как он и хотел с самого начала, а потом устроиться сторожем и тихо рисовать для себя, складывая наброски стопкой в казенной квартире. Перед ним открылось так много дорог, что глаза разбегались, но Миха понял, что не может смотреть на них, потому что закрылась та, единственная, о которой он мечтал всю жизнь — где он вместе с мамой съезжал от отца, шел на работу, учителем, и занимался тем, что считалось добропорядочной жизнью.  
— Вам помочь? — продавщица негромко крикнула Михе, возвращая его к реальности. Она подошла достаточно близко, чтоб не пришлось орать, но не так близко, чтобы он решил, что она следила за ним в примерочной. Английская деликатность — то, чего иногда так сильно не хватало соотечественникам Михи.  
— Да, честно говоря, вы могли бы помочь мне, — ответил Миха, выныривая из примерочной. — Я бы хотел что-то приличное, не вызывающее, но красивое.  
— Хорошо, — легко согласилась продавщица. Она полетела собирать урожай с витрин, а Миха мысленно повторил слова: «приличное, не вызывающее, но красивое». Так он и хотел жить, все правильно. Этому всегда учила мама. Чтобы было красиво, но не броско.  
— Нет, погодите, — крикнул Миха. — Я возьму это, — он бросил свой случайный выбор к стойке кассы. Шарф, свитер, рубашка — обычный мартовский набор.  
Возвращаться обратно было намного легче. Миха будто купил себе в магазине пару крыльев. Одежда была крошечным шагом, но Миха понял, что делать следующие ему будет проще. Никто не умрет, если он выберет неправильно. Все, кто был ему дорог раньше, уже умерли. Мама, улыбающаяся печальной улыбкой, называющая его «ёжиком», треплющая по волосам. Мама, которая научила его мечтать о несбыточном и помогла пережить семнадцать лет безденежья, ночной ругани и одиночества.  
— У меня скоро День рождения, — сказал он Эдгару, грохнув пакетом с покупками. — Я хочу в клуб. В настоящий лондонский клуб.  
— Да кто нас туда пустит? — рассмеялся Эдгар.  
— Есть один человек, — Миха достал из кармана визитную карточку дяди Игоря и набрал телефон.  
Люди оказались простыми, почти примитивными существами. Они жили, справлялись как-то со своими проблемами, старались лишний раз не влипать в неприятности, а потом умирали. В этом не было ничего сакрального, зато они не казались Михе ужасными чудовищами, от которых отгораживала его мама. Люди как люди.  
Дядя Игорь согласился приехать из Шотландии еще раз под клятвенное обещание Михи вернуться в квартиру к отцу и проследить, чтобы он не пил хотя бы год. Не было ничего проще, чем дать такое обещание, хотя бы потому, что оно было невыполнимым, а еще потому, что дядя Игорь никогда не узнал бы, старается ли Миха его выполнить.  
Эдгар признался, что ко Дню рождения Алексей Давидович хотел что-то особенное подарить Михе, но сказал, что не знает, о чем идет речь. Миха мысленно представил себе варианты — подержанная машина, чтоб воспитывал в себе настоящего мужика, собрание каких-нибудь сочинений какого-нибудь еврея, или золото. Скорее всего, понемногу от каждого варианта.  
— Нам надо быть в комнате в пять часов, — сказал Эдгар. — Они надеялись тебя по Скайпу поздравить.  
— Будем, не переживай, — ответил Миха. Крылья за его спиной делали его неуязвимым.  
Когда настал долгожданный день, Миха уже остыл. Рутина затянула и вернула к прежнему распорядку. Надо было ложиться рано, вставать рано, учиться, успевать на дополнительные занятия, а потом снова ложиться. Неделя пролетела незаметно. Утром, раньше будильника, зазвенел телефон.  
— С Днем рождения, — это был отец. Миха мысленно перебрал варианты, какого черта он мог бы звонить так рано, но не нашел подходящих объяснений. — Хотел поздравить тебя пораньше, — это было вполне сносно. — Есть еще кое-кто, кто хочет тебя поздравить. Слушаешь?  
— Да, конечно, — рассеянно ответил Миха.  
— Привет, ёжик, — в трубке звучал голос мамы. Миха чуть не уронил телефон. — Ты — самый лучший ребёнок на свете. Я тебя очень люблю, Мишенька. С Днем Рождения. Оставайся таким же добрым, милым мальчиком.  
— Было слышно? — бодрым голосом спросил отец.  
— Да, — Миха протер глаза и сел в постели. — Да, слышно. Откуда это?  
— Она записала на кассету. Я разбирал вещи и нашел. Она написала, что это тебе на совершеннолетие.  
Кассету? Миха представил себе, как мама много лет назад записывала на подержанный магнитофон свой голос. И как отец искал по друзьям новый магнитофон, потому что старый пропил лет пять назад. Нужно ведь было где-то включить запись.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Миха. Утро началось очень странно, но такой уж была его семья. Мама записала посмертное послание, когда ему было… шесть? Семь лет? Отец раскопал и включил на День рождения сыну. Ничего не скажешь, семейка мечты. Это вместо пони и конструкторов.  
— Повеселись там, — на прощание пожелал отец.  
Миха решил, что повеселится по полной программе. Рутина отступила, напуганная звонком с того света. До пяти часов Миха занимался обычными делами, не ожидая других звонков и поздравлений, но ребята из группы зашли к нему и вручили открытку, подписанную в двадцатикратном размере, и скромную купюру, на которой надписали «На пиво».  
В пять часов, ровно, Эдгар включил конференцию с домом Алексея Давидовича. Люба нарисовала ему огромный плакат на ватмане, где ярко раскрасила каждую букву — Миха представил, как много времени должно было отнять у нее это занятие. Тётя Таня прослезилась и пожелала Мише расти и развиваться, потом добавила, что очень гордится его успехами, и убежала. Алексей Давидович взял слово, виновато покосившись в сторону исчезнувшей тёти Тани, и сказал, что очень рад тому энтузиазму, с которым Миша взялся за дело. Не забыл про Эдгара, сказал ему спасибо за идею и за реализацию. Миха чувствовал себя участником ежегодной церемонии вручения Нобелевской Премии. Ему вот-вот должны были вручить награду за почившую матушку.  
Он услышал воображаемую барабанную дробь, вот-вот должны были объявить размер выигрыша.  
— Миша, — Алексей Давидович сложил руки в замок и навис над монитором, — я понимаю, что у тебя есть живой отец, и мы с тобой едва знакомы. Но ты мне не чужой человек. Хотя эти несколько недель — совсем короткий срок, они выпали на непростой период нашей жизни.  
«Квартиру, что ли, подарить собрался?» — подумал Миха.  
— Для своих детей после их рождения я открыл счета в банке, — продолжил Алексей Давидович, и Миха мысленно выдохнул — ну, слава богу, не придется продавать квартиру. — Вчера мы с Татьяной сходили в банк, и я открыл еще один счет. Это твои деньги. Распоряжайся, как посчитаешь нужным. Эдгар решил учиться в другой стране, Люба еще совсем маленькая, а ты — смотри сам.  
Миха с большим достоинством кивал и благодарил на разные лады, а сам думал о том, что Алексей Давидович очень хочет поскорее замять весь этот спектакль с ребенком наркоманки, и представить Мишу честным, добропорядочным евреем. Наверняка, уже спрашивают друзья и коллеги. Где он там работает? На нефтяной скважине? Вытаскивает из земли пачки евро?  
— Ну, ребята, веселитесь, — разговор с семьей подходил к концу. — Хорошего вам вечера.  
— Пока, пап, — попрощался Эдгар и вышел из конференции. — Ну, поздравляю, — Эдгар протянул Михе руку.  
Миха протянул в ответ свою. Он заметил, что Эдгар искренне радуется. От души, улыбается широко-широко. Наверное, если бы кто-то сказал Михе, что часть его денег уйдет непонятному Гаврошу из трущоб, он бы реагировал по-другому. Но Эдгар действительно рад. Смотрит, как будто камень с души упал. В чем же дело?  
— Все нормально? — спросил Эдгар, заметив замешательство на лице Михи.  
— Да я просто…  
— Думаешь, я должен теперь страшно ревновать? — Эдгар понимающе закивал. Миха имел в виду не совсем это, но промолчал. — Как же, отец тебе подарил кучу бабок, я теперь должен позеленеть и удавиться? — он говорил без злости, шутливо. — Нет, Миш, я больше радуюсь. Мы теперь, считай, в одной лодке.  
Миха понял. Эдгар уехал из родного дома так далеко, как только смог. Поселился в общежитии вместо отцовского особняка, вставал в половине шестого и шел есть овсянку вместо позднего утра и вкусного завтрака. Эдгару лучше было далеко-далеко, в холодном, сыром Лондоне, где его считали «русским евреем», и где он не мог даже сходить в клуб, кроме того, что находился при кампусе, и где самые либерально настроенные преподаватели позволяли учащимся выпить немного пива и выкурить сигарету. Его свобода заканчивалась в этом узком загончике, из которого вот-вот он должен был вылететь в жизнь отцовских коллег, помешанных на традициях и добропорядочности.  
— Ты сегодня будешь пить, — объявил Миха. — Не знаю, сколько там у меня денег, но напоить тебя хватит.  
Он никогда и никому так не говорил. Пусть это было шуткой, но мама сказала бы, что такие шутки — ужасная грубость. Как это он взял и решил все за другого человека? А если тот обидится? Но Эдгар не обиделся. Наоборот, очень оживился и даже не стал надевать галстук, что не случалось с ним ни разу за время их совместной жизни.  
Дядя Игорь ждал их на станции. Они с Эдгаром обменялись рукопожатиями и просверлили друг друга подозрительными взглядами.  
— С Днем рождения, — дядя Игорь протянул Михе небольшую коробку. Внутри лежали запонки — самая бесполезная вещь из всех, с точки зрения Михи. — Это твоего деда, — объяснил дядя Игорь, и Миха побледнел. Мертвецы сегодня решили одарить его сверх всякой меры.  
— Платиновые, что ли? — удивился Эдгар, заглянув через плечо.  
— Их Нина Давыдовна из Германии вывезла, — дядя Игорь толкнул их к такси. — Потом посмотрите, я за вами весь вечер бегать не собираюсь.  
Свое обещание он сдержал. Миха поглядывал, ожидая, что он начнет спрашивать, когда же выполнит свою часть непутевый сынок, но после того, как они проникли в заветную дверь, дядя Игорь таинственным образом исчез. Сколько Миха ни выглядывал его в толпе — так и не смог найти.  
— Он какой-то странный, — сказал Эдгар.  
— Он — гей, — объяснил Миха.  
— Да я не об этом, — отмахнулся Эдгар. — С какой стати он тебя сюда провел?  
Музыка грохотала вокруг них — приходилось кричать.  
— Я обещал, что прослежу, чтобы отец не пил.  
— Как?!  
— Понятия не имею, — признался Миха и пошел к барной стойке.  
Барменша одарила их подозрительным взглядом.  
— У меня сегодня день рождения, — сказал Миха.  
— Мои поздравления, — ответила барменша. — Первая за счет заведения. Что будете?  
— Виски? — Миха понятия не имел, что он будет. Он попал в иностранный сериал, который не стали бы показывать до двенадцати. Вокруг пахло потом, и целая куча незнакомцев отплясывала что-то из эпохи неолита.  
— Какой еще виски? — Эдгар отпихнул его от стойки. — Мы будем джин.  
— Вы, ребята, из университета сбежали? — разливая шоты, барменша не удержалась от вопроса.  
— Нет! — крикнул Миха. — Мы не сбегали.  
— Сюда не приходят в пиджаках, — Миха понял, что для неё они были экзотическим блюдом, поэтому она согласилась налить им алкоголь и не стала проверять возраст. Или это была помощь дяди Игоря. В любом случае, она заинтересовалась.  
— У меня только розовая рубашка, больше ничего, — ответил Миха.  
— В следующий раз приходи в ней, — она подмигнула ему и пододвинула к ним шоты.  
Миха с тоской подумал, что следующего раза не будет.  
— За твой День рождения, — Эдгар схватил стопку и залпом выпил жидкость — его передернуло. — Ужасно крепко.  
На вкус джин был водой с примесью электрошока. После него остался хвойный запах и появилось желание немедленно хлопнуть по стойке и сказать: «Повтори». Миха удержался от искушения пошел на танцпол, оглядываясь в поисках инструкций о том, как танцуют современные люди. Эдгар побежал следом.  
— У тебя какие-то конкретные планы? — спросил он.  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил Миха.  
Они пытались изобразить движения соседей, и у них получалось совсем недурно, потому что достаточно было пытаться что-то изобразить. Миха с удовлетворением отметил, что слиться с толпой удалось. Возраст других тусовщиков угадывался смутно. Возможно, некоторым тоже помогли пройти «дяди Игори», а кое-кто просто молодо выглядел.  
— У тебя была девушка? — спросил Эдгар.  
Миха решил, что вопрос очень своевременный, но он все равно раздражал. Что это за заговор? У кого вообще есть девушки в их возрасте? Учись, а если не повезло — работай. На девушек нет времени. Нужно ведь где-то искать цветы, ходить в кино, рестораны. Какой в этом толк?  
— Нет, — лаконично ответил он.  
— У меня была, — сказал Эдгар. Видимо, одного шота ему было достаточно, чтобы разговориться. Или он давно хотел поговорить, но не мог подыскать подходящего момента.  
— Расстались?  
— Нет, — крикнул Эдгар, — просто я уехал учиться сюда, а она — во Францию.  
— Переписываетесь? — Миха хотел быть вежливым и щедрым.  
— Иногда, — Эдгар закивал. — На летних каникулах хотим встретиться.  
— Свадьба, ипотека, дети? — пошутил Миха. В «девятой» так шутили постоянно. Если у кого-то складывались «отношения», эта присказка была вместо детсадовской «жених и невеста».  
— Ипотека? — удивился Эдгар.  
— Забей, — отмахнулся Миха. Эдгар был из тех, кому дарили квартиру, едва заслышав про внука. Про гипотетическую возможность его появления. Иногда даже заранее, годикам к пяти.  
— К вам можно? — Миха услышал вопрос за спиной и обернулся. Перед ним стоял неопределенного возраста мужчина в молодежной футболке и женщина «за тридцать» с впечатляющим декольте.  
Какого черта им надо? Миха хотел сказать, что к ним «нельзя», но джин велел ему кивнуть и заткнуться.  
— Вы — русские? — спросил мужчина.  
Он оказался Робертом. Вместе с сестрой, грудь которой подпрыгивала в такт музыке, они пришли в клуб, чтобы понять, что такое — лондонская тусовка. У Роберта был приятный баритон, он постоянно наклонялся к Михе и что-нибудь спрашивал на ухо, так что там образовалась неприятная влажность. И хотя к Михе никто никогда не клеился, он понял, что сейчас происходило именно это.  
— Мне восемнадцать, — сказал он как можно громче. Роберт и его пышногрудая сестра растворились в толпе как по волшебству.  
— Это как заклинание, — рассмеялся Эдгар — они были на одной волне.  
Миха осмотрелся и заметил, что из «Робертов» состояла большая часть тусовки. Сюда бы «девятую». Миха закрыл глаза и представил себе, как одногруппники танцуют в неоновом свете под оглушительный рев динамиков. Что заказал бы себе Ерофеев? И какого черта первым, о ком вспоминает Миха в «девятой», становится Ерофеев? Больше людей нет? Ника, отличница с большими перспективами. Тонечка, обладательница самой длинной косы и такого же длинного языка — сплетница, каких поискать. Володя, надежный, ответственный сын академика, невесть как попавший на просторы среднего образования. Все равно перед глазами Михи мелькало лицо Ерофеева. Он мог представить его до мельчайших деталей, взять альбомный лист и нарисовать «от и до».  
— Повтори! — крикнул Миха барменше, та рассмеялась и налила им еще по шоту. Миха оставил деньги на стойке и пошел к туалетам, где грохот музыка был чуть тише. — Подожди у стойки, ладно?  
— Только если ты не собираешься делать глупостей, — сказал Эдгар, покосившись на парочку полуголых людей неясного пола, которые решили не искать себе кабинку и занялись делом прямо в углу рядом со входом.  
— Нет, я хочу позвонить, — ответил Миха. Эдгар отстал и пошел обратно.  
Джин согрел Миху изнутри и подсказал, что делать.  
— Алло! — крикнул он гудкам в трубке. Дождался, пока щелкнет соединение и повторил крик.  
— Да? — должно быть, ночью Ерофеев был не таким смелым.  
— Конь в пальто! — крикнул Миха. Он надеялся, что Ерофеев спросит «кто?», но притормозить шутку не успел — джин гнал его вперед.  
— Шварцман?! — закричал Ерофеев. — Это ты?  
— Узнал? — Миха обрадовался и противно захихикал.  
— Ты пьяный?  
— У меня сегодня День рождения, Ерофеев, мне можно! — ответил Миха. — Я стал совершенно… совер… я стал взрослым!  
— Ага, молодец. Поздравляю.  
— А чего ты такой кислый, Ерофеев? — противное хихиканье повторилось, а потом Миха икнул. Он понял, что надо было поесть перед тем, как ехать в клуб. Это было очень полезное и очень запоздалое замечание.  
— Завтра суд, — сказал Ерофеев.  
Миха замолчал. Суд — это было плохо. Джин потихоньку стек с него.  
— Какой суд? — тихо спросил он, надеясь, что музыка из зала не заглушит вопрос.  
— Батю повязали, — ответил Ерофеев. — Взятка, в особо крупном. Видео на ютубе, можешь глянуть. Десятку хотят влепить.  
— Десять лет?! — ужаснулся Миха.  
— Ага. Мать из дома ушла. Ладно, тебе-то какое дело. С Днем рождения, Шварцман, веселись там.  
Ерофеев положил трубку. Миха смотрел на новенький телефон, и ему было очень стыдно. Так стыдно, что даже подкатывала тошнота. К счастью, когда тошнота усилилась, кабинка оказалась совсем рядом. Он вытер губы туалетной бумагой, потом долго пил воду из крана и умывался. Отец Ерофеева попался, мать ушла, а сам он теперь один торчит в пятикомнатной квартирке с плазмой двухметрового диаметра и не знает, как жить дальше.  
— Эй, у тебя все нормально? — Эдгар появился позади Михи неожиданно — тот даже вздрогнул.  
— У одногруппника отец на взятке попался, — ответил Миха.  
— Большая шишка? — спросил Эдгар.  
— Мэр, — сказал Миха.  
— Ерофеев, что ли? — Эдгар даже отступил, как будто Миха мог заразить его «Ерофеевым».  
— Ну да, он у меня старостой был, — сказал Миха.  
Впервые на памяти Михи Эдгар смачно выругался по-русски. Некоторые друзья Константина Павловича, особенно невменяемые, могли ему в этот момент позавидовать.  
— Надо ж быть таким идиотом, — продолжил Эдгар. — Сына его жалко, конечно. Вы дружили?  
Миха вспомнил, сколько раз получил двойку из-за того, что Ерофеев его подставил, и помотал головой.  
— Что-то непохоже, — заметил Эдгар. — Тебе бы радоваться.  
Радоваться? Что у человека, который привык на завтрак есть блины с икрой, теперь будет вермишель за двадцатку и компот по праздникам? Он ведь вечно на отца полагался, даже поступил, вроде бы, по блату. Хоть и невесть куда, но задел-то, наверняка, был на тот же Лондон. Подтянуть язык, а там сразу в Оксфорд, а то еще куда покруче. Какой-нибудь Королевский Оксфорд для Самых Богатых.  
— Вернемся? — предложил Эдгар.  
— Нет, пошли домой, — настроение у Михи совсем испортилось. Он достал телефон и набрал сообщение: «Сочувствую». Отправил его и спрятал трубку подальше, чтобы забыть. Про Ерофеева, его отца и непонятно для чего отправленную смску.  
Эдгар выглядел разочарованным. Возможно, надеялся на что-то в клубе. Они шли по ночному Лондону молча, каждый думал о своем. Миха — о том, что надо будет встретиться с Ерофеевым, когда они вернутся из Англии.  
— Ты как, будешь сюда возвращаться? — спросил Эдгар на вокзале. Они успевали на последний поезд.  
— Дядя Игорь обещал помочь со школой, — сказал Миха. Врать Эдгару ему уже не хотелось. Что за детский сад, в конце концов, держать секреты от двоюродного брата. Как он сказал, они в одной лодке.  
— Со школой? — ужаснулся Эдгар.  
— В Глазго, — сказал Миха. Эдгар присвистнул — Миха и не знал, что он умеет. — Он сказал, надо получить документы о среднем в России, а потом поможет.  
— Будешь художником? — в руках у Эдгара появилась сигарета. На вокзале Лондона, под надзором десятка камер.  
Миха тоже взял сигарету, чувствуя себя Аль Капоне.  
— Может быть, художником, может, фотографом, а, может, потом брошу все и пойду учителем в начальную школу, — сказал Миха.  
— Ты счастливый.  
— Потому что у меня мать умерла, а отца прав лишили?  
— Нет, потому что они тебя не подмяли со своими идеями, — сказал Эдгар. Миха решил, что он все еще пьяный. — Я раньше хотел фотографией заниматься. Это модно.  
— Да я ведь не из-за моды, — возразил Миха.  
— Так я и не про тебя, — сказал Эдгар. Сигарета в его руке таяла с невероятной скоростью — Миха не успевал. — Я вроде как и не знаю, что мне надо. Юридический? Неплохо. Мне нравится учиться. Хорошие люди, относятся с уважением. Международное право — это очень круто. Если отец почешется, попаду в дипмиссию куда-нибудь в Штаты или в Канаду.  
— Или в Тимбукту, — рассмеялся Миха.  
— Это если он не почешется, — Эдгар тоже рассмеялся. — Знаешь, ты ведь хороший человек.  
— Для тебя это новость?  
— Для меня это всегда новость, — сказал Эдгар, бросая окурок на отчищенный привокзальный пол. — Я привык думать, что люди вокруг — мудаки.  
Миха кивнул — да, тут Эдгар был прав. У мамы все вокруг были мудаками, просто она называла их вежливыми словами.  
— Ты за Любой последишь? — неожиданно спросил Эдгар.  
— Как? — растерялся Миха. Дядя Игорь решил повесить на него отца, Эдгар — сестру. Они решили, что он — Супермен? Так у него даже очков нет.  
— Ну, ты умный, придумаешь что-нибудь, — сказал Эдгар. — Она молодец, сама со всем разберется, её бы только поддержать.  
— Ну так а сам что же? — удивился Миха.  
— Я отцу возразить не могу, — ответил Эдгар мрачно. — Когда лечу домой, репетирую речь, думаю, приеду и сходу все выскажу. Прилетаю, и все куда-то исчезает.  
— Да, тут мне тебя не понять.  
— А мама? — спросил Эдгар.  
Миху бросило в жар. Снова подкатила тошнота.  
— Что «мама»? — спросил он.  
— Ей ты мог возразить?  
Эдгар попал в точку. Маме Миха не возражал никогда — в голову не приходило. Задирали в школе? Мама говорила, это по глупости, надо не обращать внимания. Кричал отец? Мама объясняла, что он сам не знает, что делает, когда выпьет. У мамы на все был готов ответ, и Миха ей верил.  
— Вот видишь, — вздохнул Эдгар. — Мы с мамой хорошо общаемся, она меня понимает, но если она скажет мне — иди, прыгни с обрыва, я не пойду.  
— А если отец скажет — пойдешь, — закончил вместо него Миха. — Да, у меня не так.  
Миха подумал, что когда отец скажет ему прыгнуть с обрыва, Миха сам притащит отца к подходящему склону и не будет дожидаться, пока тот спрыгнет. Может, это были не совсем здоровые отношения, зато Миха был уверен, что свободен от чужих желаний. Рисовать он начал не из-за отца, он вовсе не знал, рисовал отец или нет. А вот пропитые фломастеры помнил до сих пор.  
Но с мамой всё было иначе. Она знала, что хорошо, а что — плохо, и делилась этим знанием с Михой. Мир через призму ее объяснений выглядел четким и простым. Миха знал, как вести себя правильно, а как — неправильно. Неужели Эдгар тоже узнал об этом из рассказов отца, уважаемого, воспитанного еврея?  
До самого утра они молчали, а утром вели себя, как раньше, и разговора о решении Михи словно не было. Воспоминанием о странном вечере стали запонки. Надевать их Михе было не на что, рубашки его подразумевали пуговицы, так что перед сном он просто вертел их иногда в руках, вспоминая загадочную Нину Давыдовну. Бабку и деда со стороны отца он не знал, как не знал, почему они не интересовались его жизнью. С мамой было ясно — детдомовская, а с отцом… отец просто был подлецом, который разрушил мамину жизнь, только и всего.  
Учебный год подходил к концу, предстояли выпускные тесты и большая работа на факультативе, где поклонник творчества Шварцмана-старшего продолжал нахваливать Миху. Не было страшно, только легкое волнение накатывало, когда Миха думал, что вернется на родину с характерным британским акцентом после интенсивного языкового курса и десятка экскурсий, от которых остались сотни фотографии. Выставка, эскизы с факультатива, запонки, привкус джина, который остался в памяти Михи четким следом безнаказанного хулиганства — за плечами был огромный багаж.  
И еще Миха рассчитывал встретиться с Ерофеевым. С Васькой. Интернет уже репостил мемчики с лицом Ерофеева-старшего, где его обвиняли во всех смертных грехах. Ваське, наверняка, приходилось несладко.  
— Когда возвращаешься? — звонок отца пришелся на вечер воскресенья. Должно быть, подгадал, чтоб Миха был дома и не был занят чем-то важным.  
— Меня тётя Таня встретит, — ответил Миха.  
— Да я не сомневаюсь, — сказал отец. — Просто хочу знать — в новостях вечно самолеты разбиваются.  
— Мы в среду летим, — сказал Миха. — Сначала в Москву, потом — домой.  
— Хорошо вам добраться.  
Миха не мог теперь с уверенностью сказать, был отец пьяным или трезвым. Он отвык. От вечных попоек, запаха перегара, грязи, плохой еды, дырявой обуви. Стоя в аэропорту в розовой рубашке и бежевом шарфе, он разглядывал лица людей, бегущих в разные стороны, к рейсам, которые уносили их во все концы света.  
Рука Михи ловко выхватила из новенькой куртки телефон.  
«Завтра возвращаюсь домой. Встретимся где-нибудь?» — он отправил Ерофееву смс. Среди спешащих людей, под громовым голосом дежурного администратора сделать это было намного проще, чем задуматься о том, для чего он это делает. Миха знал, что это правильно. По меньшей мере, он сможет извиниться. И, если совсем повезет, в ответ услышит извинение Васьки.  
«Давай встретимся», — пришел ответ.  
Эдгар нервно поправлял галстук. Миха наблюдал за ним с самого утра и успел поймать момент, когда живой человек превратился в марионетку почтенной фамилии. Эдгар причесался, накинул пиджак, проверил время на часах, вздохнул и… окаменел. Мысленно Миха запечатлел его портрет. В левом нижнем уголке шевелилась подростковая дерзость витиеватой смесью синего и голубого. В правом верхнем застыла воля отца — восковой желтизной превращая лицо Эдгара в маску мертвеца.  
Миха похлопал его по плечу:  
— Прорвемся, братишка.  
На секунду Эдгар вернулся в мир живых и кивнул.  
Наверху, в небе, Миха разглядывал облака над Лондоном и вспоминал, как много пережил здесь и на кампусе за короткие недели беззаботного счастья. От таблеток он отказался и сам растолкал Эдгара перед посадкой.  
— Видишь? — он указал на огни вечерней Москвы. — Грязно, жутковато, но очень красиво.  
Это была его новая философия. Он достал из внутреннего кармана портрет, нарисованный отцом, и показал брату.  
— Он это нарисовал после смерти мамы.  
— Очень… похоже на тебя, — сказал Эдгар, принимая рисунок. Бумага посерела от дешевого уголька, он осыпался на сгибы. — Ты тут настоящий.  
Миха кивнул, улыбаясь. Да, он был тут настоящим.  
Тётя Таня и Алексей Давидович обняли их с Эдгаром по очереди, и Алексей Давидович даже взял по сумке. Люба подбежала к брату, и когда он наклонился — чмокнула в щеку. На Миху она посмотрела с подозрением, а когда он хитро подмигнул ей, — рассмеялась.  
Дома ждали пирожки с капустой и с мясом. Тётя напекла их сама, следила, чтобы Миха с Эдгаром доливали чаю, кивала в ответ на сбивчивые рассказы. Алексей Давидович подгадал момент и вышел вместе с Михой в коридор.  
— Батя твой приходил, — сказал он.  
— Что ему надо? — удивился Миха.  
— Ничего, — Алексей Давидович тоже удивился. — Спрашивал, как у тебя дела. Завтра у него выставка.  
— Чего?!  
— А чего ты удивляешься? Про него вся Москва пишет, — вид у Алексея Давидовича был серьезный, но не злой. — Я тебя подкину, если поедешь.  
Остаток вечера Миха не мог дождаться, пока его отпустят к компьютеру — читать новости про алкаша, о котором писала вся Москва.  
«Завтра где?» — пришла смска от Ерофеева.  
«Выставку Шварцмана в Москве знаешь?»  
Ерофеев знал — читал в Интернете.  
«Приеду туда к обеду», — пообещал Миха.  
Ерофеев ничего не ответил, но Миха решил, что они договорились. Он сел за компьютер и собирался уже открыть новости культуры в Столице, когда в комнату зашла Люба.  
— Привет, — тихо сказала она.  
— Привет, — Миха встал из-за стола и пошел к тумбе. В ней лежал сверток, приготовленный специально для сестренки. Новый набор мелков, альбом и книга с азами пейзажей для новичков. Миха специально искал «для новичков», а не «для детей», потому что Люба рисовала не домик и дерево, а то, что видела вокруг себя. Осенние листья на грязном, потрескавшемся асфальте. Капли майского дождя на цветущем лишайнике. Бутоны маминых цветов на клумбе, за которой они ухаживали вместе.  
Люба обняла Миху, прижалась к его животу и сказала:  
— Я думала, ты не вернешься.  
— Ты что, мы ведь с тобой друзья, — ответил он и погладил ее по голове, как делала когда-то для него мама.  
— Эдгар мне знаешь что купил? — прошептала она, вытаращив глаза от восхищения. Миха сразу понял, что подарок ей ужасно понравился. — Холст! Представляешь? Как у взрослых. Сказал, на будущий год привезет настоящие краски.  
Миха вспомнил, что на будущий год Люба будет обручена с каким-то неизвестным типом из семьи друзей Алексея Давидовича.  
— Обязательно привезет, — сказал он Любе. По поводу Эдгара у него уже созрел подходящий план. — Ты завтра вечером не хочешь вместе нарисовать кое-что?  
Люба взвизгнула от восторга, но тут же зажала рот ладошкой и закивала, часто-часто. Миха рассмеялся — для нее лето еще не началось, и проблемы, о которой волновался Эдгар, не существовало. Она была обычной школьницей, о которой заботилась вся семья, открытой, немного беспечной. И доброй, очень доброй, какой когда-то, наверняка, была Михина мама.  
Утром Алексей Давидович держался вежливо, но много молчал. В машине он усадил Миху рядом с собой, на переднее сиденье, и велел следить за дорогой — учиться.  
— В сентябре запишись на курс, — безапелляционно заявил приемный отец. — Рисование — хорошо, а водить машину должен каждый мужик.  
Миха был благодарен ему хотя бы за то, что тот выдавил из себя это сдержанное «хорошо».  
Выставка оказалась небольшой, но Миха и не рассчитывал на толпу знаменитостей. Вход со двора, здание старое, а возле двери курила парочка подозрительных типов. Алексей Давидович сказал, что сам не пойдет внутрь, а решит несколько дел в столице, раз уж заехал. Винить его в этом Миха не мог. Если верить рассказам отца, у Алексея Давидовича была не самая простая юность, и часть проблем, само собой, возникла из-за художника Константина Шварцмана.  
Выглядел художник хорошо, но Миха заметил характерные синяки под глазами. Почти не спал.  
Батя поприветствовал Миху крепким рукопожатием и попрощался с компанией посетителей, которые стояли рядом с ним, когда Миха зашел в галерею. Работы, висевшие вдоль стен, Михе не удалось разглядеть одним махом, и он решил отложить это.  
— Шарф красивый, но рубашку смени, — сказал отец. Миха рассмеялся. Он боялся, что не будет знать, о чем говорить, когда они встретятся. Или что первым делом вспомнит маму в больнице. Или чего-то еще, не очень понятного.  
В Интернете писали, что Константин Шварцман согласился на выставку после долгих переговоров с хозяевами галереи. Дескать, у него было много условий, и организация затянулась. Москвичи ждали, когда можно будет увидеть «новые шедевры старого мастера». Судя по количеству гостей в тесном помещении, желающих оказалось предостаточно. В лицо отца явно не знали, так что они с Михой стояли в углу и не были никому нужны.  
— Это все новые? — спросил Миха.  
— Почти, — ответил отец. — Есть пара старых, они возле входа. Показать?  
Миха помотал головой. Он хотел посмотреть картины сам. Ему никогда не нравились комментарии других людей о том, что хотел сказать художник. И уж меньше всего ему хотелось слушать комментарии самого художника. Хуже рассказать о картине мог только совершенно незнакомый с ней человек.  
— Документы в училище подавать будешь? — спросил отец, выдержав паузу, после предыдущего отказа. В психологии он явно разбирался хуже Михи.  
— Нужно сначала забрать из старого, — ответил тот.  
— Игорь сказал…  
Миха отвернулся, а рука его нырнула в карман куртки. Он достал оттуда запонки и протянул отцу.  
— Это твое. У меня и рубашки такой нет.  
Константин Павлович сложил протянутую ладонь Михи в кулак и отстранил:  
— Будет.  
— Миха, ты, что ли? — из-за спины раздался знакомый по унижениям и издевкам голос Ерофеева.  
Миха обернулся. Ерофеев надел дорогой пиджак, галстук, а ботинки его были начищены так, что тусклый свет галереи отбрасывал от них яркие блики.  
— Это Василий, — сказал Миха отцу. — Он в колледже был моим старостой.  
— Очень приятно, — Ерофеев протянул руку Константину Павловичу и интенсивно потряс ее.  
— Ладно, если что нужно будет, — подходи, — батя похлопал Миху по плечу. Месяцев пять назад Миха бы дернулся от испуга. Тогда он был готов к внезапным ударам и мог в любой момент сгруппироваться. Сейчас он почувствовал тепло, исходящее от отцовской ладони, и пошел в сторону выхода — смотреть старые работы.  
Ерофеев плелся рядом, оглядываясь по сторонам в растерянности. На них сыпались сложные, умные слова: «постмодернизм», «декадентство», «ар-нуво». Ерофеев явно не понимал их.  
— Батя раньше много пил, — сказал Миха, остановившись возле самой первой картины. Это была знакомая девочка, принцесса на горошине, мертвая сестренка. На короткий миг Миха нырнул сквозь раму и представил себе Любу, изображенную им самим. Если бы она умерла. Люба стала бы отличной принцессой на горошине. Он нырнул обратно и вернулся к Ерофееву. — Это его сестра.  
— Красивая, — сказал Ерофеев. Его мир, понял Миха, тоже делился на красивое и некрасивое. И тоже, как у Михи, было понимание того, что хорошо, а что — нет.  
На втором полотне, с другой стороны от входа, стояла спиной к посетителям молодая мама. Миха понял, что перед ним — оригинал. Люба показывала репродукцию, возможно, не папину, а чью-то еще. Оригинал выглядел огромным, по сравнению с остальными полотнами. Шириной он достигал пары метров, и мама на нем была изображена в натуральную величину. Молодая, с дерзкой улыбкой, она смотрела на посетителей сквозь хитрый прищур, а в кулаках сжимала отрез полупрозрачной ткани, намотав свободные концы на кисти. Она выглядела греческим спортсменом, а огромные выразительные глаза делали ее похожей на православную святую. Нимб не был нужен ей — сияние передавали светлые краски фона.  
— Кто это? — спросил Ерофеев.  
— Мама, — ответил Миха.  
— Наверное, он ее очень любил.  
— Наверное, — эхом отозвался Миха. Как можно не любить человека, которого рисовал так тщательно? Если бы не ребенок, наверное, они бы остались друзьями до гроба.  
— Мать сказала, чтоб я уезжал с ней, — голос Ерофеева стал серьезным.  
— А чего ты мне это рассказываешь? — сказал Миха. Он решил, что объясняться с Ерофеевым надо перед мамой. Она всегда понимала его лучше остальных, а в ее советах, даже самых вредных, застыла искренность. Как на картине, которую нарисовал семнадцать лет назад отец.  
Ерофеев стал отпираться, сказал, что Миха просто неправильно понимал его приколы, что не надо было вестись, и много других глупостей. Стоя перед улыбающейся молодой мамой, Миха спокойно слушал и ждал, пока Васька выговорится.  
— Закончил? — сказал он, когда поток иссяк. — Ты извини, что я считал тебя полным придурком, Вась.  
Ерофеев промолчал. Теперь они смотрели на маму Михи вдвоем.  
— Ты тоже меня извини, Миха, — выдавил, наконец, Ерофеев. — Не знаю, почему я так себя вел.  
— Может, запал на меня? — предположил Миха. Мама широко улыбалась ему.  
— Ты палку-то не перегни, — пробормотал Ерофеев. — Совсем офонарел в своей Англии?  
— Да ты не переживай, Василий, — Миха обернулся к нему и похлопал по плечу, по-дружески, как старого товарища. — У меня это семейное. Батя — гей, так что я все понимаю.  
— Чего?! — Ерофеев застыл, глядя в пустоту перед Михой, и Миха оставил его подумать, а сам пошел дальше, к новым работам.  
Они были выполнены углем, как рисунок, который лежал у него в кармане куртки. Замызганный, совсем не подходящий для коллекции какому-нибудь безумному фанату. Герои работ были очень разными: в некоторых Миха узнавал соседей, другие были совсем не знакомы ему, а на противоположной от входа стене висело еще одно полотно в полный рост. Миха окинул его взглядом, и понял, что его предположение было верно — набросок, подаренный перед поездкой, был подготовкой к большой работе. Там был он сам, Михаил Шварцман, и он смотрел на маму грустными, растерянными глазами.  
— Ты же не обижаешься? — батя, конечно же, оказался рядом. Ждал, наверное.  
Миха помотал головой. Так было правильно — он, а на другом конце — она. Неудивительно, что организаторы намучились с галереей. Три здоровенных полотна и крошечные угольные портреты — попробуй, убеди.  
— И вот так я выгляжу? — спросил он, как будто это требовало подтверждения.  
— Выглядел, — сказал отец.  
Миха достал из кармана рисунок, развернул и попытался сравнить с итоговой работой. Они были похожи, но тот, большой Миха, выглядел совсем грустным, а в глазах маленького была надежда.  
— Этот мне нравится больше, — Миха заботливо сложил лист и вернул на место.  
— Когда рисуешь по памяти, получается хуже, — сказал отец. — Забываешь детали.  
— Я ее не забуду, — ответил Миха и, не дождавшись ответа, пошел искать потерянного Ерофеева сквозь толпу.  
Васька курил возле выхода. Миху он увидел издалека и попытался улизнуть, но был пойман с поличным, и спустя минуту пререканий они стояли возле урны и курили вдвоем.  
— Ты теперь что делать будешь? — спросил Миха.  
— Отец говорит, надо свалить куда-нибудь, — сказал Васька. — Я думал, в Штаты рвануть.  
— Тебя там очень ждали, ага, — саркастично ответил Миха.  
— Ну а что, плохо разве? Сам вот в Лондон свалил.  
— Я туда учиться летал, — сказал Миха. — Что поделать, если тут один мудак вечно вставлял мне палки в колеса. Пришлось лететь в Лондон, там Ерофеевых не было.  
— Еще бы, — ухмыльнулся Васька, но быстро понял, что это не комплимент, и опять расстроился.  
— Я тут вспомнил, — сказал Миха, — ты меня поймал тогда у больницы. Помнишь?  
— Помню.  
— Ты следил, что ли?  
— Я тогда продрог весь, — признался Ерофеев. — Когда ты матери звонил, я тоже в туалете сидел. Ты ушел — я пошел за тобой. Хотел понять, что случилось. Ты же темная лошадка, попробуй, поговори.  
— Так не хрен оскорблять было! — возмутился Миха.  
— Оскорблять? — удивился Ерофеев. — Я же подшучивал просто. Я и с Тоней шутил, и с Никой.  
Миха, вопреки здравому смыслу, почувствовал еще больше раздражения:  
— Это должно меня успокоить?  
— Ну уж не разозлить!  
— Так какого хрена ты делал у больницы?  
— Думал помочь, — Ерофеев утих. — Думал денег дать или пригласить в гости. Мне в учебке еще на первом курсе сказали, что ты на льготном месте. Отец инвалид, все дела.  
— Не все можно купить за деньги, Ерофеев, — сказал Миха. По инерции, потому что все еще был на взводе.  
— Как будто я не знаю, — ответил Васька и запихнул руки в карманы. Миха вспомнил, что его отца упекли за решетку, а мама — уехала в теплые края.  
— Извини, — сказал Миха.  
— Ты мою смску получил? — спросил вдруг Ерофеев.  
— Какую?  
— Ту самую, — сказал Ерофеев. Миха совсем запутался. Они стали пререкаться, и Васька напомнил про переписку, которую они вели перед тем, как Миха улетел в Англию.  
— Там я телефон менял, — вспомнил Миха.  
— Ясно, — Васька поднял воротник куртки и опять запихнул руки в карманы, как будто ему было ужасно холодно.  
— Что там было?  
Васька шмыгнул носом, достал свой телефон и стал копаться в нем. Миха понял — ищет.  
В найденном куске переписки сквозь блики на чужой трубке Миха прочел: «Хочешь, встретимся?».  
Ерофеев предложил ему встретиться зимой, а Миха ничего не ответил. Ни «да», ни «нет», просто проигнорировал. Потом Ерофеев-старший попался на взятке, потом уехала его жена, а потом Миха напился и позвонил прямо из Лондона — вот как это выглядело для Васьки.  
— Я не видел, — сказал Миха. — Я тогда в Англию уезжал. Но ведь все равно встретились.  
— Ладно, Миха, мне пора, — неожиданно заявил Васька. — Мне тут с адвокатом одним встретиться надо. Отец просил. Ты не забывай — пиши.  
Ерофеев пошел прочь, руки его все еще были упрятаны в карманы, а дорогая одежда выглядела мятой на согнувшейся от холода фигуре. Миха прищурился, запоминая, как лег на куртку солнечный свет.  
— Эй! — со стороны входа его окликнул отец. — Уже уходишь?  
Миха вернулся обратно и пообещал, что на неделе заедет в квартиру.  
— Коньяк привезти не удалось, но я купил сувениры, — сказал он.  
— Главное сам приезжай.  
Уезжая домой на электричке, Миха думал только о сегодняшнем вечере, когда они с Любой договорились рисовать вместе. Поездка к отцу, слова Ерофеева — все улетело на задний план.  
— Что мы будем рисовать? — шепотом спросила Люба, вооруженная подаренным холстом, новеньким альбомом и карандашами.  
Миха приготовил лист для акварели. Он знал, что она любила акварель. Мама не покупала ее, потому что Люба грызла кисточки, но в альбомах ей всегда нравились именно акварельные рисунки.  
— Эдгара, — сказал он ей, и она раскрыла рот от удивления.  
Закрыв глаза, Миха вспомнил двоюродного брата таким, каким он был на вокзале Лондона, держащим в руках сигарету. Прическа растрепалась, выразительные брови были сосредоточено сдвинуты к переносице, а губы, наоборот, расслаблены. Миха вспомнил о его девушке, с которой они должны были встретиться на летних каникулах.  
Он взял в руки карандаш и стал быстро расчерчивать контуры. Мольберта у них не было, они нависли над столом, коленями опираясь на стулья. Люба заворожено следила за движениями его руки. Когда контуры будущего рисунка были закончены, он пододвинул к ней поднос с чистой водой, разлитой по бумажным стаканчикам, новую упаковку акварели и кисточки.  
— Теперь ты, — сказал он.  
Люба долго стояла над столом, разглядывая очертания, выведенные рукой Михи. Потом взяла сухую кисть и провела несколько раз вдоль. Посмотрела на краски. Взгляд ее упал на синий цвет — Миха улыбнулся. Она намочила кисточку, потом капнула осторожно на заветный кубик и взяла немного краски.  
Миха оставил ее наедине с рисунком. Он сел на кровать, взял альбом и вернулся к извечному занятию — попытался воспроизвести мамино лицо. Она лежала в больнице, похожая на ангела, но когда он пытался нарисовать это, у него получалось только болезненное уродство.  
Взгляд Михи упал на Любу. Он не в первый раз видел, как она рисовала. Поджав губы, уверенно глядя на лист, она быстрыми движениями наносила краску. Он перелег, чтобы видеть, как быстро двигаются ее глаза. Люба не замечала его, полностью погруженная в работу, и он сам начал рисовать.  
Мелкие кудри, беспорядочно обрамляющие лицо, детское открытое лицо, нос с небольшой горбинкой, едва заметные скулы и впалые от напряжения щеки. Это была его мама — такая, какой вспоминала себя в историях о сестре. Миха закончил рисовать лицо, и посадил нарисованную девочку на разлапистое дерево над обрывом. Она смотрела на него полными восторга и уверенности глазами, как будто хотела спрыгнуть в бездну, но он удерживал ее от последнего шага.  
— Ты что, меня рисуешь? — спохватилась Люба.  
— Не совсем, — ответил Миха и показал ей девочку над обрывом.  
— Это она, да? — догадалась Люба. — На иве в Крыму? Твоя мама?  
Миха кивнул. Люба спрыгнула со стула, подошла к нему и протянула платок, жестом фокусника извлеченный из кармана брюк. Он не сразу понял, зачем ему это, тогда она сама вытерла его слезы и оставила платок на кровати.  
Желать друг другу спокойной ночи тем вечером они не стали — Люба вышла, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, а Миха набрался сил, встал с кровати и подошел к их общему рисунку. В левом нижнем углу тонкими изгибами синего обнимала Эдгара просторная рубашка, а из правого верхнего тянулось к нему острыми лучами желтое солнце. Эдгар застыл между ними, между мягкостью свободы и яркой простотой отцовских решений.  
Уставший и растерянный, Миха лег спать.  
Утром рисунка на столе не было. Он пожалел, что не успел сфотографировать его — решил, Любе не понравилась вечерняя работа, и она разорвала лист. Но бледное, растерянное лицо Эдгара за столом было слишком красноречивым — она сама принесла брату их рисунок. Показала, каким они видят его.  
После завтрака Эдгар пошел в кабинет отца, но дожидаться результатов их разговора Миха не стал — скатал свой набросок, махнул рукой Любе и побежал на автобус.  
В квартире отца не осталось ни следа пьянства. В коридоре появились новые крючки для одежды, старые мамины куртки — исчезли. На стене, рядом с небольшим зеркалом, в раме висела фотография. Миха узнал ее — это был тот самый день, когда мама подняла его на руки. Перебирая вещи, отец, конечно, нашел ее у него в мешке.  
На кухне изменилось почти все. Там стоял мольберт, пахло никотином, на столе в беспорядке лежали краски и тампоны. Отец налил Михе чаю, но из-за подозрительного фиолетового цвета тот к нему не притронулся.  
— Ты сувениры обещал, — сказал отец, поспешно накрывая незавершенный холст белой тканью — не хотел, чтобы Миха видел.  
Вместо ответа Миха положил на стол лист с наброском. Маленькую маму, которая сидела над обрывом. Отец долго стоял над ним и смотрел.  
— Когда ты родился, она изменилась, — сказал он. — Не сразу, но очень быстро. Переехала сюда, мы продали студию. Много денег ушло на реабилитацию. Ты был маленьким, не помнишь — несколько месяцев она лечилась. Там ей вправили мозги. Она перестала носиться по храмам, ударилась в буддизм. Было хорошее время, Миха, правда.  
— Там ты меня растил? — удивился Миха.  
— Недолго, — ответил отец. — Когда она вернулась, ты для нее был смыслом жизни. Если б не ты, она бы сорвалась. Когда я просыпаюсь утром, я ее понимаю.  
— Как думаешь, я потяну художку? — снова спросил Миха, на этот раз ему хватило смелости посмотреть отцу в глаза и не отводить взгляда.  
— Тебе надо лететь в Шотландию, Миха, — ответил отец, улыбаясь. — В художке тебе делать нечего. Но если ты там появишься, и узнают про меня с Игорем, пойдут сплетни. Получишь свою корочку, хлопнешь ей по английскому столу.  
— А у вас все было серьезно, да? — спросил Миха. До поездки он бы ни за что не решился на такой вопрос.  
— Мы росли вместе, жили вместе, потом сообразили, что к чему, — батя пожал плечами. — Не знаю, как сейчас люди про это говорят. Мы не говорили. Знакомые понимали, кому было надо. Римма — понимала.  
Миха посмотрел на свой рисунок.  
— Название придумал? — спросил отец.  
— Девочка над бездной, — тихо ответил Миха.  
Перед тем как вернуться в дом тёти, Миха решил зайти в колледж. Документы нужно было подать летом, но тянуть он не хотел. Дорога из старого дома до колледжа напоминала о времени, когда он носил дырявые кеды и не мог позволить себе теплую одежду.  
Май выдался теплым, было жарко. Миха снял куртку, перебросил через руку и шел в одной рубашке. Теплые лучи солнца грели его — он щурился.  
Мимо пробежала бродячая собака — Миха улыбнулся. Он был таким же. Вырос кое-как, мог бежать, куда хочет, и внушал некоторым прохожим священный трепет. Раньше их отпугивал запущенный вид, а теперь — дорогая прическа и розовая рубашка.  
За документами он пошел к завучу. Не то чтоб это было так уж необходимо, но Михе хотелось увидеть Антонину Степановну еще хотя бы один раз. Она была не из тех, кого ему хотелось рисовать, но он помнил, как на каждом занятии мечтал о том, что однажды выучит английский «как следует» и поразит ее.  
— Добрый день, — с хваленым британским акцентом сказал он ей. — Могу я забрать документы?  
— Шварцман? — удивилась завуч. — Шварцман, ты что тут делаешь?  
— Пришел за документами, — он продолжал ломать комедию, гадая, когда она поймет его шутку.  
— Ты что, в Англии был? — наконец, догадалась она.  
Миха кивнул.  
— Шварцман, ну ты даешь! — в голосе Антонины Степановны, наконец, звучало восхищение. Его заветная мечта — больше и желать нечего. — Куда переводишься?  
— Не перевожусь, Антонина Степановна, пойду в художественное. Отец обещал помочь.  
— Костя? — неожиданно уточнила завуч. Миха онемел. — Я читала, он опять рисует. Мы с ним учились в одном классе. Не знал? Ты на него очень похож. Ладно, Шварцман, пойдем, найду твои документы. «Добрый день», — передразнила она, совсем по-детски, — ну, даешь!  
Сжимая школьный аттестат, пачку копий, заявление, Миха вышел из старенького здания, и старушка, которая следила за сменкой, пожелала ему удачи. Наверное, не поняла, что он ушел без диплома.  
Миха достал телефон и написал Ерофееву: «Я возле колледжа, приходи, есть один разговор».

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
